BlackCatsNBats
by 1995penguin
Summary: Hayley Carla was an ordinary girl, until she moved to Bathory High and become involved with a certain Vampire's affairs later she learns of a secret of what powers she truely has. Rated M for later Adult situations
1. Bathory

Chapter One: Bathory

Bathory, a small near existant town with mostly two schools and that was it. Starting tomorrow I would be enrolled in the Bathory High School.

My mother, Helga had picked up my schedule, starting tomorrow I had Health with .

_Fantastic_, _learning about sex what fun, _I thought as I chuckled and blew a blond strand from my face.

I sat in my room and looked at the space. I will admit it was fairly bigger then my old one but...

I will miss it.

I turned around and when I heard a familar ringtone, I smiled as the text was from Markus, my boyfriend back home. Dispite the distance we promised that we would still love each other. And I convinced my mother to let me visit in summers.

We talked close to 1 in the morning before I told him I had to leave and head out to school. I flipped my phone off and clutched it to my chest. I cried myself to sleep thinking of old Sleepy Creek, the place I'd never return.

After 10 minutes of picking out an outfit and eating breakfast I ran out the door and down towards Bathory High. I stared in awe.

We learned little history of Bathory out in the hicks. However Grade 9 history was tedious, I was glad it was an elective and not a requirement.

I knew the high school was a church before it was converted, I stared my glaze up and saw the belfry was it ever high up. Suddenly a hand grabbed me. I turned around and saw a man with a mouse like nose glare at me.

" Excuse me Miss but class has already started I suggest if you wanna impress me Miss Carla, then you should head to first class"

I tried not to grab this guy and tackle him, Karaote lessons make you edgy if someone grabs you. I clucked my tongue and held my schedule out.

" I'd love to " I sarcastly remarked, " However, I have no way around this school"

He stopped looking at me and stared at a black haired, pale boy who was getting dropped off.

" Well well Mr. Vladimir it appears your late" He gave a final glance at me.

" Todays your lucky day this young lady is also in your class and is lost, take her with you " I took a glance at the boy as he did me. He had beautiful eyes I remarked. He shrugged and led me up the stairs.

We never said a word when we entered. I introduced myself to Mr. Stewart who gave me my textbook.

" Ok Hayley you can sit by Vladimir, the gentleman who helped you to this class"

I smiled uneasily as I saw all eyes on me as I walked to the back and beside the boy named Vladimir.

In class Mr. Stewart explained how condoms and contrecptives work. I wrote notes to keep me busy while my mind wondered about how Markus was doing and how to put a condom on a dick. Not that it mattered now, Markus was the only one for me, unless we had a steamy summer romance.

The bell brought me out of wonderland as we piled into the hallways, I found my locker, it was in the same column where that Vlad's guy locker was. I gave a glance but looked away when I was caught staring.

My face heated up when I saw the boy walk over to me, I closed my locker causally and turned to face him.

" Oh hey Vladimir is it?" I smiled, he smirked as he looked at my schedule.

" I go by Vlad and Hayley I presume?" He asked while his eyes glanced my paper.

" Ya, that's me" He handed it back and looked at me with those eyes.

" Your in Mrs. Bell's good luck she's ruthless, but I'll show you the way"

Lunch arrived and I stumbled into the cafeteria. I was surprised to see how many people such a tiny room could hold. I had my lunch in a black bikini bag, I looked for an open seat. I found one on the back.

I took out a roast beef sandwhich and happly chewed on it letting my thoughts wonder about last period.

Mrs. Bell was strict, very strict. Luckily for me it was rare I got on a teacher's bad side. I over looked my notes when I looked up and saw a boy with a camera around his neck.

He blushed feveriously.

" Hello" I smiled polietly as I put down my sandwhich, he smiled enormously as without permission he took a seat.

" Your Hayley Carla, right?" He was breathing so hard I thought he would faint.

" Yes, and you are?" He immedatly stook out his hand.

" Eddie Poe, nice to meet you" I shook hands and smiled.

" Need help finding your way to next class?" He quickly asked.

I put a hand up and shook my head.

" No thanks I already have help" I pointed towards Vlad who was sitting with a group of other 10th Graders.

Eddie growled.

" Stay away from him, he's unhuman" He spat out as he groped his camera so hard I thought it would break.

I watched as Eddie walked away towards his table. As he sat down he winked at me.

I shook my head, _no thanks I'm taken_ I thought. I was about to return to eating when I glanced up and saw Vlad approaching. I took a quick bite and dropped the crust back into the sandwhich bag. Vlad looked at me with one eye, the other secrured behind his bangs.

" Mind if I sit?" He asked eyeing the seat Eddie took. I nodded and watched as he cautiously looked over as the boy he was sitting with and the girl with brunette ringlets. He pressed his head into his palm and sighed depressed.

I looked over at the girl who blushed and the boy who bravely put his arm around her, dispite the amount of teachers and the principal. I sighed as I thought of the night Markus took me out and gave me the heart shaped key necklace. The way they hugged was like that and it was also my first kiss that night.

" Are you alright?" Vlad eyed me supiciously as I realised my face flushed. I felt my cheeks and brightened.

" Yes just remincing on some old memories..." I started to tear up but held them back. _Markus, I miss you so..._

" Is that so?...?" Vlad sounded lost as he returned his gaze to the lovey dovey couple.

I myself looked over as well. And returned to Vlad I then saw him start to tear up.

" Vlad?" I asked full of concern and worry, I never saw a boy cry before well except Markus when his dog Hunter died but that was different, he had a reason.

Vlad blinked and quickly dried his eyes. His face flushed a little.

" Here" I grabbed a tissue from my backpack and gave it to him, instead he handed it back.

" I'm fine" He whispered.

" Who are you saying that too? yourself or me?" I asked as I disgarded a jelly donut from my bag.

Vlad looked bemused if you will, his lower lip pouted and trembled and I estamined how long it would take before he broke down again. I held the tissue just in case.

" How would you feel, first kiss with her, first dance, first love... to be broken in two by fate" He replied.

I gave one last glance towards the table with the couple. As if the pieces came together, I understood.

Vlad loved that girl and he shared intimacies with her. I scowled at the boy beside her.

" Who's the jackass with her?"

" That's my friend Henry" Vlad said defiensivly.

" Sorry" I blushed as I took a bite of my donut. I finished in time before the bell.

After school I followed a crowd of backpacks up the hill. I peered at a place called the Stop and Shop before pulling away as I did I found myself face to face with a midly angry Eddie.

" I told you to stay away from Vladmir Tod!" He barked at me.

" I don't care what you say Vlad is decent" I remarked.

" He's a monster don't get close to him" His voice become dark and grim and he bared his teeth.

" Oh ya? monsters don't cry" I briskly walked past him and towards my house.

Mom had made us a huge supper even though Dad was still back in Sleepy Creek working as an assistant manager at a pulp mill, and baby bro wouldn't eat much. Still it was nice seeing Mom smile like she did.

She set the table and we sat down and ate silently with a few inane questions about my school day, such as how are your teachers? Any new people? I answered as best as I could but in all honesty I wanted to talk to Markus about my day not Mom.

After I excused myself I grabbed a quick bath and threw on my Hello Kitty bottoms and black tank top. I splayed on my bed and took out my phone. I checked my list and groaned no texts, no Markus.

I texted him about my day and sent it, clutching the phone to my heart he would write back when I felt the vibration I sighed.

Sure enough it was from him.

" That's good" he texted back, I smiled as I put 3 and sent it hoping he would say something like I love you too Sweetie.

Instead nothing, no text just pure silence I felt myself start to tear up but set my phone on my side table.

Thank Goodness it was Friday and tomorrow I could sleep in and not worry about Mrs. Bell or Mr. Stewart with his infamous stuttering, it was all about me relaxing.

SNAP! I looked out my window and looked at the tree with a branch that snapped clean off. I stared in confusion when suddenly I peered out and saw two figures, one looked like Vlad and the other was in black.

_He looks in trouble_, I thought as my heart raced. The man then picked him up and started strangling him. Without hesitation I opened the window and jumped.

I landed swiftly on the ground, thank God for Karaote lessons and I darted towards the figures.

" HEY!" I yelled making both of the turn around.

Vlad looked petrified.

I put my hands up in fighting stance and spread my feet.

" Put Vlad down" I growled. The man in black chuckled. He relinquished his hold on Vlad making him drop to the ground and rub his neck.

" Little foolish girl you are meddling with affairs much to great" He stridded gracefully towards me.

I smirked.

" Wanna test that theory?" I started running towards him, while he stood perfectly still.

" Hayley NO!" Vlad's voice broke as he screamed.

I jumped and somehow got on a branch, I looked down to which the man chuckled deeply.

" Seems like Vlad has a black cat protecting him" He turned towards Vlad and smiled. My eyes widened as I saw fangs. Vlad was about to be killed by a vampire! I jumped from the tree and landed on the man. My voice came out in a hushed whisper.

" Stay away from Vlad he's in my protection" I felt a surge of energy burst through me.

The man stepped back and nodded curtiously before leaving. I turned back to Vlad who flinced when he saw me.

" What?" I asked.

" Your eyes there cat like and your necklace is glowing"

I looked down in amusement at m glowing necklaces I walked over and picked him up.

" Who was that? and are you okay?" I asked as I led him into my house.

" No clue" Vlad replied as he sat on my couch.

" Do you mind if we talk?" Vlad asked.

I smirked as I took off my necklace.

" I have all night"

**Alright for some of you hardcore fans if I get something wrong or it doesn't go in order how the books go it's becuz I didn't make a time line in between books, sorry if I tick some of you off.**


	2. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Two: Secrets Revealed

" So Vlad you got business with this guy?" I asked as I grabbed a bag of chips and pepsi's to last us. Vlad smiled as he pigged out and we chatted about our school life.

" What's Sleepy Creek like? I've never been but I know it's farther than Stokerton" Vlad set his Pepsi on the table and stared.

" It's a boomtown for farming and produce, mostly theres a small medical clinic and 2 schools" I answered as I traced the lip of the can. I felt upset as I thought of Markus and how he never texted back.

" I see, is that why you guys moved?" Vlad watched the Tv Guide change. I shrugged.

" Nah, Mom needed a change" I replied as I too got took into the hyptonois of the Guide.

" By the way why did you come after me?"

I stopped and looked hardly at him.

" It's simple, I saw you getting thrashed about I would do what I had to do" I told. Vlad growled and lowered his voice.

" He was right these are no matters for you to interfer with"

" I thought you had no clue who that was?" I cocked in eyebrow in question. He flushed and turned back to the T.V.

" Vlad..." I droned out, I wasn't letting this slide, he knew something about his guy, he was lying to me.

He sighed and looked at me, his eyes held mystery and wonder.

" Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded, I was good at keeping plentyful.

He walked over and came closer to my face, opening his mouth I saw his fangs elongate. My eyes widened but I didn't move or scream, in fact I was more curious.

" So your a vampire like that other dude?" I asked in confused. What was the point of saving Vlad from his own kind, but then again he didn't look like he was inviting Vlad to a picnic either.

" His name's D'Ablo and he's the president of Elysia" And with that he told me about Mellina and Tomas and Elysia and everything.

" But why did he call me a black cat then?" I listened throughly but not even Vlad knew what he meant.

" I honestly can't say but my uncle might know he's a vampire too"

" Is he bag fed like you too? Listen, I don't wanna be a warm meal" I turned pale as I thought of an old man jumping out of a closet and sucking me dry.

" Otis is yes he's well mannered" Vlad sipped the rest of his pop gone. I sighed as I looked at his fangs. They sure where beautiful looking.

He looked at the clock and sighed. He got up and walked to me. His hair covered his eyes and his skin pale as moonshie itself. He smiled sincercly and bent down, he moved the hair out of my eyes and smiled.

" I better go Nelly will flip if I don't get home soon"

I couldn't believe I was pouted. He blushed a little and I saw an amber eye pop out.

" What's wrong?" His voice hushed and calming.

" I'd feel better if you stayed here, I mean you were just attacked can't you call this Nelly and tell her something?"

He smiled but he frowned sternly.

" I'll be fine, promise me this isn't the first"

I bit my lip.

" I'd feel safer..." That voice, it was the breaking down voice I'd give to Markus when we would have an argument about something. It worked, Vlad stopped and stroked my cheek.

" If it makes you feel better I'll call Nelly and tell her I'm staying at Henry's" He looked down when he announced Henry's name. I scowled as I remembered him and that girl cuddling each other so fondly.

Vlad used my cell and got the approval of Nelly, I showed him to my room and fixed the bed. He blushed a little.

" It's ok, I won't look if you have nothing to wear" He blushed but took of his sweater and pants leaving him in a white t-shirt and boxers.

I climbed in and watched as Vlad climbed in and fell asleep beside me. I stared at he sleeping boy and smiled as I heard him snore a little and I silently giggled.

I woke at dawn when I heard a toilet flush and knew my mom was getting ready to go to work, she still worked at a Sleepy Creek farm so she left early. I looked at Vlad who was still fast asleep I pulled the blankets over him and prayed Mom wouldn't notice him.

Sure enough right on cue Mom opened the door. I pretened to be sleep and knew it was good when I heard no screams, instead the door reclosed and the pitter patter of feet went down stairs. I pulled the blankets off of Vlad and jumped when I saw his eye was open.

After calming my heart I watched as he stretched and looked at the alarm on my bedside table.

" Only 6:00? why so early?" He stretched and collapsed. I stifled a laugh as I scrued under the sheets and looked at him.

" Nah I'm going back to sleep, Mom's gotta leave and takes Navin to his babysitters and she'll be back at 6 tonight" I informed. Suddenly his stomach growled and he stumbled out of bed and to the window.

" Blood bag?" I asked as I squinted my eyes at the sun that started peeping through.

Vlad threw on his clothes and started to leap when I threw my voice.

" Your coming back right?"

Vlad paused and leaped back to the window sill, his face inches from mine and his lips curled into a smile, revealing his fangs.

" Yes, now go back to sleep ok?" His tone stern but caring, he ruffled my hair and I smiled as I climbed back to bed and rested.

I was awoken by the feeling of someone knealing by my ear. Deep breathing.

" Beautiful Mistress, allow me to drink your elixir" A hushed voice that whispered before I felt a playful nip.

My face flushed as I pushed Vlad off my bed and into the wall.

" Vlad what the hell?" I yelled as the boy who was upside down and laughing a little.

" Oh come on the stereotype that vampires have seducting voices, true isn't it?" He gave me a look which sent me into a hysterical fit of laughter.

" Well this vampire has a teen puberty voice" I remarked as I threw a flower plush pillow at him, I hit him square in the face.

He smirked showed a fang and grabbed the pillow and threw it, I easily dodged it. He looked amused as he used speed and grabbed 4 pillows and threw all them. I felt the surge of energy burst and I dodged each with excessive speed. Vlad's eyes widened before he smirked.

" I love those cat eyes Hayley, it's awesome"

I blinked and smirked, and shook my head. I turned towards the clock and saw it was 7:20. I made my bed and picked up the pillows.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Reculent to answer the door in Pjs or have Vlad answer for that matter. I went down stairs and opened.

There with a smirk on his face was Eddie, holding a photograph.

" Eddie, what are you doing here?" It was 7:20 on a Saturday morning after all, some of us wanted to sleep.

He handed me a photo of a person floating up to the belfry. I tried not to widen my eyes as I knew it was Vlad.

" What is this" I asked while giving a smug look, Eddie smiled and pried it from my hands.

" It's Vlad, I told you, I caught him floating up to the belfry and heres proof" He once agan flashed me the photo, it was blurry so it was hard to prove it was Vlad.

" I don't think so" I replied as I handed it back to him, I tried to muster up the most stern look I could muster.

" Now please I'm trying to sleep" I replied while shutting the door in his face.

" Creep, how did he know where I live?" I thought as I climbed back up the stairs to my room.

" Well this house is the only one for sale in Bathory so that explains it" Vlad answered as he took refuge in the moon chair in the corner.

" Ok" I said as I sat on my bed. I looked at him for quite sometime.

" You better be careful, he seems to be onto you"

Vlad groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

" Damn Eddie, he's been following me and makes it his life goal to expose me ever since my eyes somehow turned purple at Matthew's Halloween party"

I nodded but cocked an eyebrow.

" Then why does he keep bothering me?"

Vlad smirked a little then purred.

" Isn't it obvious? He likes you"

" No thanks I have my Markus" I proudly announced while my heart ached about last night.

It wasn't like Markus just not to answer. I had a feeling of dread that lodged in my throat.

" Well he likes you enought to go to extremes with a pillow" Vlad burst out laughing as I flushed bright.

" He's sick and your a pervert Vlad" Vlad stopped laughing and looked sincere. His bangs sweeped and his deep amber eyes glowed like deep pools. I blushed brighter.

" Oh come on I'm trying to cheer you up, you seem so down"

I smirked as I flopped on my bed.

" Just pissed at Eddie, I can't believe he's breaking his back to prove your a vampire who'd care?" I asked coldly while wailing my hands in the air.

" Elysia would" Vlad whispered solemly. I immedatly stopped and sat up and tried to smile.

" Hey Vlad, isn't Otis back today?" He brightened up and he smiled.

" Ya, I should go see him today" He then smirked and grabbed a stuffed, poley penguin and turned to me.

" Wanna see what Eddie does when no one looks?"

All I could say afterwards was,

" You sick pervert"


	3. Investigation Begins

Chapter 3: Investagation begins

" Your obvious that this child is in fact a witch?" The man in black suppressed D'Ablo to deem him obvious of his resolve.

Vlas, the head of accountaint of the head consil of Elysia had took this amount of information. He thought absurd, witches had been exterminated after the Blaze War centuries ago.

D'Ablo took his seat and withdrew a file on it was a sticky tab labeled " Hayley Carla" He withdrew a file.

" Otis was well enough to bring me files of all students for research, however last night I snuck one out"

The girls school picture was taken recently, a photo ID labeled Sleepy Creek Middle School was in bold print underneath it.

" Hmm Sir, Carla isn't in our database of witching names" Vlas remarked as he browsed his desktop.

" Her eyes showed the mark of it, yellow with triangle pupils and the agility of a cat" D'Ablo took another look at he girl who seemed to stare unforgiving at him, he scratched a nail across her face.

Vlas tapped his pencil admit his chin with thought.

" Would you like to conduct an investigation or let Em take over from here?"

A shiver went down D'Ablo's spine at her name.

" No I will look furthur into this, Em can be drastic to matters such as this" D'Ablo answered as he concealed the ID and brought out a personal history file.

" As you wish Sir" Vlas bowed and started to walk towards the oak doors when he stopped and turned around.

" D'Ablo Sir...did she have?" He pinched his fingers together to depict something.

D'Ablo looked up and thoughtfully remembered the key shaped necklace laced around her neck. And the small black pearl inside the silver heart.

" She did wear something resembling the Alexus Amulet" D'Ablo cool fully said he clucked his tongue , as predicted Vlas came and sat at the chair near his desk.

" I'm sure you know the history of it powerful crystal to witches makes them immune to vampire bites, vampires smell their blood as rotten and bitter and named after the queen of witches who signed that treaty with us" D'Ablo growled and bared his teeth.

" How did we get such God awful creatures to serve us?" Vlas spit in distaste as he looked out at the setting sun.

" Simple Vlas, manipulation they had us where they wanted, took one of us bribed us until the witches became cats to us, despite us thinking it was great turns out witches couldn't be trusted"

" That Queen Alexus was ruthless" Vlas remarked.

" Yes she was but coming back if this Hayley girl does in fact possess an Amulet how did she get it? She has no Wikian blood through out personal history" D'Ablo returned his gaze. A mother who farms, a father who works at a mill, no witching there.

" Who knows but, I recon that a deep investgation is in order" Vlas smiled as he crossed his legs.

" Yes it seems the Pravus has become more stronger with a black cat arching at his legs" D'Ablo frowned.

Vlas let out a creepy smile.

" She may be a witch, however she is still human which means she can be killed, harder than most" Vlas reminded.

D'Ablo chuckled deeply.

" First things first she's vulnerable when she takes the amulet off so that should be primarily the time to strike,"

" Yes but if she knows what it's for she likely won't take it off" Vlas thought deeply.

" Well guess we'll just have to wait it out" D'Ablo smirked.


	4. Otis Otis

Chapter Four: Otis Otis

It was Monday after school, I clutched my backpack and swung it over my shoulders. Vlad told me to meet by the middle school since he promised me that he was going to take me to his uncle.

I watched as the middle school kids walked and gave me looks as they came over to cars that drove around the loop by the marble staircase. I stood by the pillar as I saw people come and go.

" Sorry" Vlas answered out of breath as I saw him dart around the corner and up the stairs. He brushed the bangs out of his eyes as he panted. I looked at him as I placed my backpack on my bag fully now.

" What's with you?" I asked while stifling a laugh, was he running a marathon or something?

" No I was worried I wouldn't be able to make it in time, Otis leaves the latest but he leaves soon, and I don't want Nelly to know about you"

I looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow.

" What do you mean by you don't want Nelly knowing about me?" I was a little confused, I haven't met Nelly yet, but why would Vlad not want me to or have her not know about me?

" Once we get certain things straightened out I'll let her know but for now" He turned towards the branised oak doors and turned to me with a smirk.

" Let's pay Otis a visit"

The doors opened with a creek and led us into the main corrider. Columns of lockers dotted us left and right with their rusted, off orange colors and copper number labels. We walked in silence for a minute as I grew familarized with the first level. I saw the oak door with glass trim around it and it was labeled office. I stopped as I noticed the door was open a tiny creek, I turned and walked towards it and peeped through.

I saw a secretaries desk with a desktop and a metal double tray filled with papers. I peered as I saw the glass window with the hospital beige curtian signiling the prinicipal's office. I watched as I saw a black shilloute appear from behind the curtain and walk towards the door which led to the room, my heart raced as I swore whoever it was, was staring at me through the curtain.

A hand swooped down and landed on my shoulder.

I jumped and nearly schrieked if it wasn't for Vlad who stopped me, I swear one look in those eyes and I felt safe, almost like Markus' eyes. I bit my lip hoping tears wouldn't show instead I watched as Vlad stared at me with stern, serious eyes.

" Your going to have to be quiet, were not suppossed to really be in here" I nodded as I wiped the sweat off my forehead and rubbed my neck feeling the pool that was there as well. Vlad walked ahead and towards a set of stairs leading upstairs, I felt uneasy I felt someone was still watching me, I turned around and this time saw the office door was closed.

Shouldn't it have made a sound? Oak doors are sometimes creeky but not any sound at all? Things were strange around here, not to mention creepy.

Vlad waited for me before we climbed the stairs together. I turned to him and saw one amber eye was staring at me, when I found him staring I watched his face flush a little and he turned away. I clutched my handles and smiled a little.

" So about Otis, you thought he was some physco guy who killed your teacher and your parents?" I asked as we tapped our feet against the glossy tiles of the second floor.

The lights flickered vigriously up here making it seem like it was a horror film scene. This made my heart immedaltly race up again.

Vlad lead me into a door hidden by lockers, on the door was paper cut out letters that read "'s English Class" colored in all different colors, also there were print out coloring pages of vampires, werewolves and witches. Vlad peeked in the small rectangler glass window on the door and turned to me with a smile.

" He's still here, correcting weekly quizzes it looks like"

Vlad grasped the metal doorknob and opened the door, like the main door it creeked and the man at the desk looked towards the sound. When he saw it was Vlad he returned to his paper work.

" Hey Otis" Vlad greeted as he walked towards him. I followed behind Vlad, swiftly and nervously.

Otis looked tall and thin man with a little musclar build, as he looked towards Vlad I noticed he had blue eyes. He smiled at Vlad but looked questionigly at me, he clucked his tongue and looked at Vlad.

" Who is this?" Vlad turned to me and then back again.

" This is Hayley and she's the reason I came over today you see she saw me and D'Ablo fighting and then she beat him up"

Otis looked in awe at me before he stood up and walked over to me. He peered at Vlad and groaned,

" She know's our secret right?"

Vlad nodded.

He nodded and smiled as he turned back to me. His eyes scanned me before coming in contact with my heart key necklace. With curiousity and a bit of angust in his eyes, he picked the silver up in his hands and twiddled it between his fingers.

" The Alexus Amulet..." He whispered.

" What?" Vlad asked as he started flipping through the pages of tests he was correcting.

Otis then leaned closer and bared his fangs, I watched them elongate as I felt my fear take over, I began to back towards the door when I saw Vlad step in between us.

" Otis what the heck man?" Vlad put a hand on Otis' torso and watched as Otis' fangs sank back into his gums and then closed his mouth.

" Vlad, stay away from her she is nothing but pure evil"

I myself bared my teeth and glared my eyes, once again the surge of energy pumped through me and I watched as both Vlad and Otis stared at me.

Otis hissed through his teeth as he spoke.

" A witch"

As if he said the magic password, I stopped. The energy paused and I looked at him questiongly, even Vlad mirrored my look as he turned to face his uncle.

" Did you just call Hayley a witch?" Vlad squinted and cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

" Ya did you just call me a witch?"

Otis then looked surprised, and then calm.

" What do you mean you act suprissed as if you don't understand" Otis snorted and smirked at me.

" Otis listen, Friday night D'Ablo was stopped by Hayley we were near her house and she fell on him and he backed away, I'm confused how come D'Ablo didn't kill her?"

I felt my stomach twist when he said the word kill.

Vlad started to explain and I watched as Otis looked more undertstanding, after all was exchanged Otis walked over, this time I stood my ground. Instead of baring his fangs he simply bowed.

" I see, your not aware of your skills and powers" Otis mumbled as he stared at my necklace, once again he grabbed it.

" Did you recieve this as a family heirloom?" Otis' sharp eyes stared at me, making me whince.

" No I got it as a gift from my boyfriend back home, Markus Fair is his name" I answered, Vlad walked closer keeping an eye on Otis incase he want crazy again I presume.

" You have no Wikan blood in you but recieved the Alexus Amulet as a gift? I thought the Blaze War took care of this centuries ago"

Vlad looked questioning as he cocked his head and curved his mouth.

" Blaze war what was that?"

_Vampires begin civilazation many centuries ago, building towns for others and themsleves, making history and the world what it is today. However many years after having success with building and creating a group of young woman had become reckless and wanted control themselves._

_Back then these group of ruthless and back breaking woman had no name, only known because of their escentiol knowledge of herbs and plants, these woman were later called sirens as some of their beauty was striking and they knew it was a fact. The ladies had a queen her name was Alexus. She made a plan to send one of her ladies down and seducte one of the vampires._

_The youngest woman went into the secret city desguised as a beggar from a mile away town. The vampies fell for her beauty and she picked a vampire named Frais, one of the main consils members of the time. _

_After sharing a couple drinks with him the woman invited him into the woods for what he believed was sex with this woman, instead the other ladies deversized a trap and captured Frais and held him hostage._

_When the word reached the town that Frais was captured the other Vampires began an assult on these mysterious ladies when they met them, Queen Alexus ordered them to call off the army and sign a treaty with them._

_Since these woman weren't as well known as the Vampires, Queen Alexus made her ladies become servents of these men and help them in any problems they may overcome. She made each of the ladies a stone which protected them from other vampires and made them immune to any bites, it also enhanced their magic powers, the stone was named rightfully after her which became the Alexus Amulet._

_The vampires thought having the beautiful woman to help them was great, the ladies were useful for many things such as affairs for the man himself. Instead Queen Alexus ordered her servents back and told them how to kill the men._

_One after another the woman killed the vampires secretly until word got out that the woman were behind the result. Queen Alexus with her jealously planned to kill off the entire vampire race so that they would become the almightly. _

_War between the two colonies collied giving the title "Blaze War" the witches (as they were now called) were hard to kill due to the amulet but one weakness was apparent. Without the Amulet they had little to no strength. They waited til the girls slept for the night and killed them all, burning the Amulets to a crisp._

I sat in silence as Otis had offered to drive me home. Vlad learned of this new thing in vampire history and didn't bother to say a word to neither me or Otis. Instead we listened to the car engine as it lugged over the hill and to my house. Otis coughed as I got out and bid me ado. I simply nodded to Vlad as he never once glanced at me. I stepped on the porch and opened the door.

I threw my backpack in the kitchen and grabbed a can of pepsi, I walked in the living room and clicked on the tv flicking through channels as nothing caught me, I grabbed my cell from my pocket and looked at my text list.

Zero texts.

I frowned, where was Markus? Why wasn't he texting me back anymore? I sighed as I started telling him about my school day and sent it, always clutching it to my heart, I waited.

And yet no text came.

Afternoon fell silent to night and still no word of Markus. Mom had came home and brought us a ham her boss gave her. She added pineapple to it to give a bit of flavor, it was tangy but tasted good. I moved the food around my plate for a while before my Mom noticed and addressed me about it.

" Hayley honey you haven't eaten much"

I shrugged and contuined.

" Not that hungry I guess" I grumbled as I hoped Markus would text me soon.

Mom never said much after that, she put Navin to bed and cleaned up the house. I went up to my room and closed the door.

I flopped on my bed and pulled out my phone, still no texts so I decided to give it one more shot.

" I miss u" I texted to him with the heart beside it and put it on my bedside table. I peered out my window at the broken limb on the tree and sighed, no vibration noise, I should forget it Markus wasn't texting me, maybe never again.

The pain through my heart ached like fire, I grabbed a pillow and clutched it as I watched it's fabric darken in pools from my tears. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and a soft steady breathing pattern humming through my ears.

" Why are you crying? Your too beautiful to cry" I turned around and saw Vlad, his bangs covering one eye while the other seemed to have caring and calmness through it. I watched as he took a finger and took the tear away, slowly he brushed the bangs out of my eyes.

" Though, even when you cry you still have a beautiful complexion" He smiled kindly and pulled me into a hug. His arms wrapped tight around me and his cheek nuzzling my head.

" This is a bad time to break it to you but, I'm leaving"

My eyes flickered open and I stared up at Vlad, and the tears flowed again. I could see his eyes start to drop a little at my face.

" I have training in Russia with a vampire named Vikas, Winter break is upon us and I won't see you but promise me you'll be alright?"

My voice broke. I couldn't speak, I scrambled for words but couldn't put them together instead all I could do was cry out his name softly.

He held me in his arms and he slowly pulled me back up. He wiped away my tears and his eyes glazed over. He leaned closer to me, closer and closer until finally his lip brushed against mine.

Without thought I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, making us both fall onto the bed. We contuned clashing our lips together and entwining our fingers into each others hair. Vlad pulled back and gently smiled and blushed, as did I.

" So uhhh you cool with that?" He asked awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head and climbed off and sat beside me. I giggled a little but stopped.

" Too bad I couldn't go..." I pratically pouted.

Vlad shook his head.

" If word got out you were a witch in a group full of vampires well it may not be pretty, after all you saw how Otis reacted to the Amulet and he's a well mannered guy you wouldn't believe how many times he appoligized to me about it as soon as we got home" Vlad rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

" I know" I said as I began to turn over and crawl under the sheets for the night. Before I could Vlad stopped me by placing a hand on my back.

" If you want I'll talk to Otis about it, but I can't guarantee that he will allow ok?"

I nodded as he smiled.

" Good, now get some rest you have class in the morning" He ruffed my hair and kissed my forehead. He then went to the window sill and leaped away.

I closed my eyes when I heard the familar buzzing ringtone. I picked up the phone and found Markus had texted me back. However to my surprise I wasn't all that happy about it, instead my

mind was swimming with the kiss I had with Vlad.

**Oh oh, I hope I'm not going to fast for those who live love and stuff to come slow, but I promise it'll all work out in the end.**

**In the meantime R&R.**


	5. Vikas and Russia

Chapter five: Vikas and Russia

My ears peerked up at the sound of my alarm. Today was the last day before the winter break and while December went by quickly it still seemed to lag on. I sighed as I got up and approached my mother downstairs. It smelled like cinnamon and ginger.

" Morning Hon" Mom cheerfully called as she pulled hot cakes out and placed them in front of me. I thanked her and ate them while I watched Navin mess his blond hair with banana oatmeal cereal.

" Bad boy, Navin I told you cereal is for eating!" My mom was never a good scolder, she still kept her kindness even if we wronged. She grabbed a tea towel and began to take the chunks of it out of his head. Navin giggled and proudly showed his new bottom teeth.

Mom rolled her eyes as she returned to the counter. She grabbed her pastel blue colored mug and took a sip. She folded her arms into her overly fuzzy off pink robe and turned to me.

" Any plans for the break?"

I shook my head as I took another bite and chewed, I swallowed quickly and began to take another, anything to get Vlad off my mind. After all he was leaving for Siberia tonight and I wouldn't see him til January, it was the same thing with Markus.

But now, Markus was the farthest thing from my mind.

My head slouched into my palm as I watched mom turn to the radio and listen to the weather forecast. Navin was giggling as he squished the cereal in his hands and ate it messily. I kept moving my fork around in the sugary maple syrup.

The phone rang and immedailty my Mom picked it.

" Hello?" Her cheerful voice rang through before she cocked an eyebrow and looked questiongly at me.

I gulped, it had to be Vlad.

" Yes she is, may I ask who I'm talking too?"

I watched as Mom grew more confused by the minute, I haven't told her about Vlad or any of our late night talks. I knew Mom would flip if she found I was sneaking a boy into my room, it was bad enough even letting Markus enter for school projects. She handed the retriever to me.

" Hello?" I asked as I placed my plate to Mom who gestured me to give it to her.

" Hey it's Vlad, listen I found out you are welcome to go to Siberia with me and Otis tomorrow, that is unless your aloud"

I frowned, there was no way in hell that Mom would let me go to another continent with two strangers she never met. Vlad could tell from my sigh that it wasn't good.

" Oh well maybe some other time," For some reason his voice sounded down as well.

" But why I thought you guys hated witches?" I asked as I covered my mouth and whispered to him, by this time Mom had her back to me but better safe then sorry.

" Vikas doesn't he had a kind and trusting servents she wasn't in the Blaze war instead she tended to Vikas like a maid. He's curious to meet you and so are the others he impossed"

I felt like the stack of hot cakes made their way back up my throat and ready to exit. Vlad knew he was going to be in a room full of vampires and some humans. He told me last year he visited Vikas himself and learned of his drudge Tristan. After he told me about drudges I secretly hoped I could become one... though I knew it wouldn't.

" You ok?" Vlad's voice broke through and I blinked. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and my voice shifted as I spoke.

" Oh ya, I'm great"

" Ok well, anyways I better hang up we have school soon and then I'll talk more plans with you then" I nodded to his every word.

" Ok see you later and I love you" I told him.

Awkward silence, and I realised what I said.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that, I I mean your just my friend right?" My face blushed as I saw Mom turn around with a sly look on her face.

Another awkward silence.

" Oh ummm ya just friends..." Vlad answered back a while later.

The phone clicked on the other end and I sighed placing my hand on my forehead and groaned.

_Geez, how could I be so stupid? Vlad probably thinks I'm retarted._

" Here hon I packed your lunch and I forgot to mention" Mom began slowly as she put my lunch in my bag and zipped it up.

" I have to go to Sleepy Creek for the winter break, my boss wants me to work overtime and he's invited me to stay, Navin's going back with your father and I don't know what your doing"

My eyes widened as I realised I had a break.

" I'm going to stay here and work on school work Mom, tell Dad I'm sorry I can't make it" I answered as I threw on my jacket and boats and slipped my backpack on my shoulders.

" I will, be safe Hayley and have a good day"

I waved good bye and walked to school.

I had first class Health with Vlad and today was the day that they decided partners for the parenting project that would happen after the break. The babies looked tiny and small and Mr. Stewart held one in his arms as it cried and cooed at him. He turned to the class.

" Now class we all learned what fertilization does but what happens what after the babys born? With these you can see how different or diffcult it can be being a teen parent and having stuff you wanna do and stuff you have to do" Mr. Stewart had the master key so he turned the crying girl off, he set her firmly on the desk and grabbed a fishbowl full of paper slips, he once again returned his eyes to the class.

" I have all the names of the student's in this class, I will pick two names and they will become partners, if you do not like the person your placed with, I'm sorry but it'll only be for a couple of days" He reached in and grabbed two.

" Melissa and Eddie" I sighed releaved as I saw Eddie's face go down and Melissa's get disgusted.

Finally it was between me, Vlad and a guy named Rick. He pulled the last two out and read aloud.

" Vladimir and Hayley" Vlad blushed a little as we both walked up together and look at the rest of the babies in the box. Of coarse he picked the pale boy with black hair. made us sign our names as we placed the baby back and sat back down. As I walked I saw Eddie glare at us.

When lunch came around many of us had left due to the fact we had a choice of leaving or staying. I awaited Vlad as I pulled out my roast beef sandwhich.

I sat isolated in the back corner when I saw a flash of a camera lens alert me to the right of me. I turned and saw Eddie, scowling as once again he sat down.

" You should be my partner" He said without question. I ripped one slice of meat out of the wedged bread and closed my eyes.

" You heard , you stay with who you were placed with" I swallowed and savored the flavor in my mouth.

Eddie rolled his eyes and licked his lips thoughtfully. By surprise he grabbed my wrists.

" I'm not taking that, I told you to stay away from Vladimir and yet you don't, to make you safe were going to walk up to his classroom and make us partners" He literally grabbed me out of my seat and begin to drag me out. All of a sudden I felt a tight grasp on my waist and Eddie stopped and turned around.

Vlad's bangs were sweeped like always and one amber eye shone with anger. He pulled me closer to him and held me protectivly.

" Leave her alone she doesn't wanna be bothered by pests like you, Eddie" Vlad growled to him.

Eddie looked pertrified but tried to look brave as he slouched his shoulders back and stuck his chest out.

" She doesn't wanna be bothered by a monster like you either, Vlad" He smirked as he proudly stroked his camera. I heard Vlad growl low enough only I could hear. Suddenly I felt the surge and my heart raced not in adreniline but instead absolute fear. I grasped my necklace and turned to Vlad quickly.

" Please can we just sit and eat, it's not worth fighting over" I closed my eyes as I felt the heat take over them. My teeth began to tingle as if they were growing and my necklace began to burn my hands as I felt the Amulet begin to increase it's power. I felt Vlad take me over and sit me down.

" You ok?" He asked calmly as he rubbed my arm.

I opened my eyes and his widened.

" Hayley, I wasn't in trouble you can put those eyes away" I knew my witch eyes were showing, I kept my gaze low so no one look. It would be worse if Eddie saw and began to label me a monster myself, it was bad enough he was following Vlad worse if it was me.

" I know but, when I heard you growl I couldn't stop myself" I slowly let go of my necklace as it's power decreased and turned cool in my hands, as soon as it was gone I let go and opened my eyes. I hoped they were my normal blue again.

Vlad smiled giving me the sign it was fine, he pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich, he hungrly took a bite as I watched his fangs show as he sucked a blood capsule out of it. I then thought of when my teeth tingled, it was the first time I felt it. I ran my tongue across them and felt nothing different, maybe it was just in my head.

" Vlad, my mothers gone all break so I take it I can go with you guys" I brought up as I placed my crust into my sandwhich bag and pull out a boston cream donut.

" Really?" He smiled as he pulled out a hostess cupcake and bite happily into it. I nodded and I saw Vlad's bangs sweep revealing both of his gorgeous eyes. They sparkled and shined happily and he wiped the crumbs from his mouth and cleaned the little pint of blood from the corners of his mouth.

" Yep the boss wants her to work overtime and Navin's going to Dads to spend time so I'm heading with you guys is that cool?" Vlad nodded as he took his and mine stuff to the garbage.

" Thank you" He nodded as he took a seat and tapped his fingers against the plastic table.

" I'll come over early in the morning k? So try to get some stuff packed up tonight" I nodded as we both stood up as the bell rang.

After school I took a different route home, all I needed was to see Eddie and have my Amulet go crazy on me and beat him to a pulp, which I am capable off especially when witch mode sets in. I walked the oppsite way going furthur into downtown and up the hill to my street. I walked on the adjacent sidewalk of my house when I saw a person standing at my porch. I recongized the camera immedailty.

Eddie.

I scowled, what the hell did he want now? More 8 bit pictures of "Vlad" floating up the belfry or sucking some person dry? All I knew was that I wanted away from this creep. I looked closely at him and realised he hadn't noticed me yet, he was standing at my door with his hands clamped together and rocking on his feets. I was surprised Mom hadn't answered that is, until I saw the empty driveway. The boss must have wanted her in a little bit more early.

I turned around and saw no one was on my street. I then eyed the tree by my window and noted that I left the window open from Vlad's encounter a couple days ago. I clucked my tongue as I saw a sturdy pine was beside me. I checked the person's windows that the pine was on. When I found the place empty I grinned and felt the Amulet start up.

I jumped upwards and saw I was in the secrecricy of the pine needles. I also heard I jumped with a swoop at how fast I was. I leaned myself forwards and slowly pitter pattered against the branch without a sound. I found that Eddie heard the noise and I could hear his racing heartbeat in his ears. However I peered that he still stood by my door waiting eagerly and more anxious now.

I leaned as far as I could before I jumped to the oak beside my window. I had to be careful I was in plain sight. I slowly and quietly made my way towards my window when I still heard Eddie's breathing at my door. I sighed and leaned forwards and bared my teeth. I felt a growl erupt from my throat.

Eddie's heart beated twice as fast and his breathing exhilarted.

I jumped into my room as I heard him walk to the side of the house. He looked around at the sight of the noise and as if he was frightened by something else, he took off. I giggled as I began packing.

Vlad awoke me at proximitly at 4 in the morning. I nodded as he picked me up as I was still groggy and he led me down the stairs where I saw the headlights of Otis's car.

I got inside in my pjs and watched as Vlad put a blanket over me and sat beside me. Otis pursed his lips before speaking.

" Vlad, I know Vikas gave word that no one will touch Hayley, I still recomined that you watch over carefully" Vlad nodded and he smiled at me. I smiled back but not before blushing. I slowly felt sleep succumb to me and I felt my head rest on his shoulder.

" Hayley were here" Vlad shoke me awake as I noticed we were at the airport. I got out and blushed as I was still in my pajamas. Vlad took off his black sweater and handed it to me.

" Here, use this" I smiled as I put it on, it was large on me and covered my black tank top and half of my Hello Kitty bottoms. Otis grabbed the luggage and we all walked towards our gate.

Vlad smuggled some cereal and milk for me before we took off and they both secretly drank a blood pack before they left. I sat on the plane with Vlad and I watched as the plane took off.

It was a couple hours later before we arrived in the snow covered airport of Siberia. Vlad held me as we boarded off and went into the airport. Otis went to a table as me and Vlad took a seat on a bench.

" It's going to be cold, Otis and all of us have to take a dog sled up because Vikas place is in the mountains" He answered as Otis came back with a piece of paper and motioned towards an exit door which no one noticed.

Outside was freezing but Vlad held me closer. Otis found a man with huskies and different size of sleds. He took the biggest one and all of us got in. Vlad snuggled close to me, instencly warming me up.

It took us 4 hours to approach the huge castle secluded in the middle of vast whiteness. Vlad held me close as the man took us off and we all walked together. Vlad held me closer as the doors opened and inside the castle was a huge long table with many people in it.

" That's Vikas" Vlad pointed to the one in the middle who seemed to be cheerfully laughing with some other people. My stomach instinvly growled when I saw a couple little things on the table.

" Hello Mahlyenki Dyavol how are you and this must be" He put a hand under my chin and smiled at me. " The little witch"

" How do you do, I'm Hayley Carla" I introduced as I shook his hands, he beamed.

" Charmed Miss. Carla, I heard from Otis that you have no Wikian blood but possess the amulet" He smiled a little too big but stopped when he noticed the look of retreat on my face, " Do not be alarmed witches are welcome here, you see your the only one alive right now and you are lucky to have a body guard with you and a very beautiful one too"

Vlad blushed.

" Please help yourselfs to some drinks and for you Miss, we have a selective brunch down the hall for you if you so desere"

My stomach growled it's protests as I giggled.

" Yes, thank you" I looked at Vlad as he was recieving a drink and walking to me, I smirked a little as he happily drank it.

" Let me guess blood?"

" Nothing but the best" He laughed. He then had that glazed look and he intwined our hands.

We walked down the polished corrider down into a big wide door which was open. My eyes dropped as I looked at the place.

A table as long as the room was coated with food of all kind. My stomach growled louder and my mouth watered. I ran as fast as I could as I grabbed the biggest plate I could find.

The roast beef and ham were glazed and looked full of flavor, I grabbed those with the creamist whipped potatoes with herbs and peas and carrots. Vlad took a seat beside me and watched as I devored it all down. I then grabbed a dessert of chocolate pudding and strawberry shortcake and cookie cheesecake, after that I sighed, the food had won.

" That was delicious" I said half drunk from the wonderous foods I ate, at that moment Vikas walked in and smiled.

" Was it too your tastes Miss. Carla?"

I turned around and smiled.

" Better" Was my only reply.

" I came to inform you that your room is ready" Vikas announced as we stood up and followed him to the North corridor where a huge door was awaiting us. Vikas opened the door by pressing his hand against a glyph and it turned bright green. Inside the room was a king sized bed with the most silkist melon colored sheets and nicest pillows inside. There was a huge glass door ledding out to a porch and the door that was closed was probably the bathroom. Vlad helped me by opening it and looking inside.

" Look at this Hayley" He gawked as I peered in and gasped. A huge jacuzzi tub with a tv was sitting, so polished and branished it looked nice and relaxing. Vikas smiled and bowed to us.

" Good night you both" And with that the door shut.

" Wait? I'm sleeping with you?" I asked a little alarmed, Vlad chuckled and walked closer.

" Guess so" He ruffled my hair and walked towards the bathroom.

" What are you doing?" I asked. He turned around and smirked.

" Grabbing a shower" He pointed to the shower beside the jacuzzi. He walked closer to me and snaked his hand around my waist, he knealed and whispered in my ear.

" Unless you wanna join me" He chuckled.

A shiver went up my spine as I pushed him back.

" No thanks, I'm going straight to bed" He shrugged and went inside the bathroom and locked the door. I took off his sweater and climbed into bed sheets, _mmm nice and puffy _I thought as I let myself fall asleep for the night.


	6. Hunting

Chapter Six: Hunting

It was nearly dawn down at Elysia in Stokerton. D'Ablo had spent many nights barly scrapping dirt off of this Hayley Carla. A girl with no Wikan blood but yet posses the rare and dangerious Alexus Amulet, tool of the witches.

He sat in his chair watching the sun rise, slowly unsurly behind the black shilloutted buildings.

" D'Ablo Sir," He spun around and met with the stone cold eyes of Vlas. He smirked and clasped his hands.

" Did you find?"

Vlas shook his head.

" Afraid not sir there is no one present at the current Bathory house, seems the place has been empty for 2 days" Vlas took a seat hesitanly at D;Ablo's desk.

D'Ablo ran a hand through his hair and let out a breathy sigh. He looked up at Vlas as his fangs elongated, he desperialtly needed a snack, he fasted for days just on this damn witch only to find she left town. He growled and threw all papers off his desk.

Vlas kept calm and collected.

" Have you seen any neighbors, aquiantces? in that old town of her's? Perhaps theirs a key companiont there" D'Ablo calmy said after taking a seat and running the tip of his tongue over his pointed, pricked fangs.

" Sleepy Creek is pretty much a run down town but still everyone is realitivly close, perhaps I could bring one in for questioning" Vlas replied as he thought of the hills of green and collapsing, run down, woodened barns that dotted the countryside.

" Still, no harm in checking" D'Ablo pointed out as he turned towards the fireplace and began to start biting himself in order to satsify his thrists. He pierced down and noticed a file from that girls old middle school days. He picked it up and looked throughly at it before he smirked and spun around to met Vlas.

" This boy," He pointed to a picture of a boy in a class file and looked at him.

" He looks like a good snack, bring him in" Without question Vlas left the building and returned an hour later with a nervous, anxious boy in his arms.

D'Ablo watched his blue vein pop out of the young boys neck. His brown eyes shrunk as he saw D'Ablo walk closer to him. Before allowing himself to succumb to this boy's nurishing blood, he paused and brought a picture of Hayley with him.

" Do you know this girl by any chance?"

The boy's eyes widened as he swallowed.

" Hayley..." He glared his eyes and prepared to lunge at D'Ablo, instead held back by Vlas.

" You bastard you killed her didn't you?"

" Oh no young child, I haven't killed her at least yet" The boys eyes once agained widened as his eyes misted over.

" Now do you know where she got this necklace?" D'Ablo held the class picture closer and showed the tiny speck of grey which resembled her key heart shaped necklace.

The boy swallowed and a few tears streamed down his eyes.

" Yes, I gave it to her..." The boy bowed his head as the tears pooled on the red carpet rug below.

" I see did you recieve it as a family heirloom or are you part Warlock?" D'Ablo leaned close, close enough to get a whiff of the A+ that was filling him up like a balloon, D'Ablo's mouth drooled.

" Wha? No I bought it at.." Too late, it wasn't the answer he was looking for, D'Ablo sunk his teeth into the boys neck, he screamed at the top of his lungs as the tears streammed out and his mouth ran dry. D'Ablo feed off of him and rolled his eyes. It felt like an eternity since last time he actually fed from the source. He watched as the boys rolled to the back of his head before, like linen sheets fell to the floor.

D'Ablo adjusted his shirt collar and wiped the blood off his mouth and licked it nimbly off his fingers. Vlas stood like a statue beside him and awaited his next order. D'Ablo smirked and turned away to his chair.

" Vlas, dispence of this body immedaltly" He smirked as he heard Vlas take the lifeless body of the floor and into the incenarator. He once again looked at the school picture and found Hayley smiling a bright smile. He poked his finger in it popping her face out. He then glanced down at the boy who he just killed.

" Markus Fair eh?" He whispered in his head as he turned around and stared at the fresh blood stained carpert.


	7. Training

Chapter Seven: Training

" Hayley, wake up" Vlad's calming voice awoken me from my deep sleep. My eyes squinted at the piercing sunlight the broke through the looming glass window. Vlad lightly rubbed my back as I turned and smiled at him, he returned the smile.

" Good morning" He lightly whispered, making me blush lightly. He peered down and kissed my forehead lightly, it was a longer peck this time but I wasn't complaining.

He pulled back and stood up and got out from under she sheets. I blushed when I saw his bare back to me. I turned away and tried not to make my voice crack.

" Why are you naked?" Vlad threw on a pair of boxers he found on the floor and slipped them on, he turned around and shrugged.

" I just wanted to go to bed, so I plopped out after, sorry for creeping you out" Vlad aploigized as he threw on his t-shirt and waited for me to wake up.

" I have to do some training this morning with Vikas, I talked with Otis and he said he would take you around the castle, funny last time I was there I was in a cabin Vikas must have wanted to be more vampiric today" Vlad chuckled as I sat up and looked at my messed hair.

I got up and stared at the mountains, the snow was storming down as it wisped on the big edge cliffs. Vlad came over and hugged me tenderly and kissed my head. I cocked an eyebrow and glanced an eye upwards.

" Why do you keep kissing me?" It was a question I was always curious to ask, but was always shy. He hugged me tighter and knealed to my ear and lustly whispered.

" Isn't it obvious?" He purred once again like as he did when he told me about Eddie's unwanted crush on me. I blushed brighter.

" I thought you liked Meredith?" I asked as he put his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. Making my heart race as I thought he was gonna bite me.

" I used to like her, that is until I met you" I blushed brighter.

No! this isn't right I have Markus! I screamed in my mind.

_Oh come on I know you like him too and besides Markus hasn't even been talking to you._

But still I promised forever that I would love him and visit him in the summer, I felt my tears well up as I knew I was stuck between two people.

My Markus and tempting Vlad.

Vlad noticed my distress and nuzzled my head again. I wiped my tears away. It was obvious wasn't it? I was in love with Vlad. I feared in my heart that Markus wouldn't talk to me ever again and I knew Vlad wouldn't let me go, I turned my body and clung to him. Finally showing my true feelings.

I was in love with Vlad, and there was no point denying it.

He put a hand under my chin and tilted my head to look at him. His amber eyes showing warmth and compassion. This time he didn't have to show me what he wanted, I started to brush my lip against his and close my eyes. He pressed me against the glass window and smiled as he kissed me. My hands finding my way to his hair and feeling it's silky texture. I gasped as I felt his hand snake up under my black tank top and trace against my spine.

" Ahem" A sudden cough made us both jump. I crained my neck and blushed as we saw Vikas smiling enormoulsy and Otis standing stone faced while a pale pink tainted his cheeks.

" Sorry if were interupting Sir and Madam however Vladimir your training begins in a few, would you like some breakfast?" Vikas stepped in as I blushed at how reckless we must have looked from there.

" Ok Vikas, I'll be out soon just gotta change" Vika's smiled warmly and bowed to Vlad.

" Yes Mahlyenki Dyavol we will start after that" He turned to me and brightly smiled as he bowed and closed his eyes.

" As for you Miss. Carla we have prepared a breakfast buffet for you in the dining hall"

My stomach growled as I thought of last nights supper and how delicious everything was last night. By suprise I started drooling in front of everyone. Vikas laughed and started to join Otis by the door.

" Very well we will see you both soon" And with that they both stepped out and closed the door firmly behind them.

Vlad slowly turned around and his face beat red. He rubbed his hair awkwardly and turned away.

" You probably want to get cleaned up" Vlad gestured to the bathroom and began to walk out. I nodded as I walked to the curtained closet and grabbed my luggage. Inside I threw on my black t shirt and cotton yellow sweater with black skinnies and threw my hair into a sloppy ponytail. I walked out of the room and saw Vlad standing by the doors, goblet in hand he smiled as he took a sip.

" Otis is in the dining hall, don't worry he's fed and he's fine" I nodded to Vlad, who still in his pjs touched the glyph and walked in closing the door behind him.

I walked causlly into the dining hall as it smell alured me inside. I saw as the long white linen table had plates of china and warming trays all full of many ideas. I was also shocked to find many people around and eating some the food themselves. I scanned the place til I found Otis in the corner, I quickly took a plate and walked over to him. He looked at me once, smirked and then down to the floor.

" Please Hayley, eat first you need your energy" He literally pushed me back towards the table. I nodded though slighly rolled my eyes, don't get me wrong I could tell Otis was fine however that day he bared his teeth, made me slightly unsure about how he would react. I turned to face him however his locked with the ground.

I found the hard boiled eggs and put 2 on my plate as I grabbed the hasbrowns, bacon, slices of ham, and a slice of kiwi, one of my favorites. I grabbed a glass of milk and made my way over to Otis. I took a bite of egg and debated wither or not it would taste better with ketchup, however I was recluent to ask incase ketchup was blood.

" So Otis, Vlad tells me that Vikas used to train in a lodge cabin sort of thing, whats with the old victorian castle set up?" I asked as I greedily drank milk as if I hadn't seen it in years, well 2 days to be precise.

Otis looked unsure of me at first until he sighed and leaned causally against the wall.

" Vikas wanted to take precautions, since you are a witch and you had a run in with D'Ablo, And your protecting the Pravus himself, he figured that one of the counsil members would be over at the Siberia court and searching for you so he moved to this old mansion"

I nodded but then shuddered at his words.

" Wait, the Elysian Counsil will be looking for me?" His stone hard blue eyes gazed as he nodded slowly.

" Presumably yes, mostly because D'Ablo would want to send guard dogs after you after he found out about you"

I almost choked on my hashbrown, _swallow girl, swallow_ I reminded myself as I adjusted it down and turned around to face him once again.

" I'm sure he's probably been searching for you as we speak, but alas we'll be safe here it is rare that the Elysian Counsil members come here" He tried to be reassuring but it wasn't working that much.

" Anyways come on Vlad's training takes mostly all day so I'll show you around"

I nodded I pokemy plate in the dumbwaiter and followed Otis into the corridor and towards a huge golden door. He touched the glyph and it glowed opening up the door and showing the inside.

It had a large pool in the back with a waterfall coming out of the wall. Japanese style latern lights dotted the sides of the built in wall benches. A couple guys were in the bath and relaxing I turned to Otis who took off his sweater.

" What's this?" I asked as the steam began to get to me and I got warm.

" It's a spa for vampires, Vikas informed us of this new place and already vampires love this place" I watched as Otis began to strip his shirt off. I blushed and turned away.

" Oh sorry, " He coldly apoligized as I heard a belt buckle hit the titled ground and dared to think what came off next. I kept my eyes away from him until I heard his feet go towards the pool and heard him become submerged into the water. I then turned and saw he was in the pool.

" W-what happened to showing me around the place?" I asked flustered as I saw the other males turn and look at me.

" I'm sure you would like to have a thing for yourself and besides it's not like were going to look at you" I sat on the bench and shook my head, there was no way I was getting in with a bunch of males. Otis gave a look that said suit yourself and folded his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall. I sighed as I put my head in my palm and leaned forwards.

I looked towards the golden door and wondered what Vlad was up too, well I knew he was training but where was he? Suddenly I felt the Amulet start up and I immedaltly clasped it. Didn't want the vampires to think I was going to cause harm to them, the heat burnt up my hands and I quickly closed my eyes. Suddenly I opened my eyes but found I wasn't in my body.

I was in a dark room and breathing was all around me. I looked around but couldn't find anything.

Instead I could hear.

_Man this is borning, I know what to do Vikas I did this last year, I'd rather be with Hayley...I bet she's scared of being alone with Otis and quite frankly, I'm scared too...I bet she thinks I'm a total freak after her waking up and seeing me naked, but I was telling the truth the shower made me tired and I fell to the bed 3 times before I made it. But still, Hayley is good looking and I really love her...damn that Markus I envy him, she simply adores him and I would really want that from her._

I then realised I was in Vlad's thoughts and I could hear what he was thinking. I smiled as I felt myself wonder around his mind for a while.

_Vlad...? _I called out.

_Hayley? Is that you?_

_Yes, yes it is I can hear your thoughts..._

_Oh that's cool._

_Where are you?_ I had to ask as I thought of Otis and his relaxing bath. I heard Vlad giggle.

_Otis is relaxing is he? Don't worry I found a private place no one goes too in here, I'll take it to you in a few"_ He paused then started again._ Vikas is wondering why I'm not doing anything, I'll be done soon I'll meet you there ok?_

I nodded and then heard pure silence, by this time I felt the Amulet grew cold and I opened my eyes and looked towards a mirror that was on the wall. My eyes were blue, I let out a sigh as I turned and saw Otis was fast asleep. I wanted to leave but I knew it wouldn't be safe. I lay my head against the wall and slowly start to doze off, it was nice and steamy a perfect lullaby.

" Hayley wake up!" Vlad lightly shook me as I woke. I rubbed my eyes and noticed I was extremely sweaty and my face was flushed. I smiled weakly as I look at Vlad.

" Oh hi" He smiled as he picked me up like a child and carried me outside. I shivered as I felt the room temperture cover around me. Vlad reached and nuzzled my hair.

" Here your gonna love this place, it would be perfect for somebodies honeymoon" He slyly smirked as he carried me to the abandoned South corridor and towards a brown oak door. He touched the glyph and pushed it open.

Inside was rocks and I could hear bubbling and a small spurt of steam came out. I could see cubicles of showers on the wall and baskets with towels. Vlad walked behind a cubicle and took off his clothes. My face blushed as bright as it could as I saw his boxers float towards the floor.

I walked and grabbed a towel for myself and changed behind a cubicle and took off my clothes by this time, Vlad was already in the tub. I clutched the towel around myself and joined him. His face flushed a little but he still kept his pale skin. His eyes flashed at me as he smiled.

" Why did you take us here?" I asked as I leaned against the rock and felt the jets take over me. I slugged down into the water and sighed. This was Heaven.

Vlad let a fang slip out of his mouth as he himself plunged under for a minute and brought himself up. His hair clung to his forehead and the beads of water ran down his abs. I felt guilty for staring but he smiled as he leaned closer to me.

" How is it nice? I wanted to relax you" Vlad came behind me and put his hands on my shoulder. He slowly began massaging my neck and shoulders. He kept his mouth near my ear as he contuined working.

" I knew you would be tensed so I found this old abandoned place, it's perfect for us to relax together" He laid his head near my neck and smiled. I rubbed his head.

" Your tense too?" I asked as I crocked my neck and looked at his amber eye staring calmy at me.

" Yes" He whispered in my ear. I nodded as I knew how stressed training could be, suddenly Vlad slipped his hand around my waist and pulled close so I could only see his glazed over eye. He leaned once again to my ear and sighed in bliss.

" I love you Hayley, I wanted to say this while we had time to ourselves" He then slowly brushed his lip to mine. I kissed him back, no hesitations, no questions, nothing. I slipped a hand on his shoulders and began stroking his soaked hair. I blushed as I heard a tiny moan escape his lips. His eyes looked pleading at me. I could tell what he wanted to hear.

I wasn't lying, absolute truth.

" I love you too Vladimir" I whispered back.

**Do not hate me for this, I know you guys are probably freaking out because of this chapter but calm down.**


	8. Alexus Spell Book

Chapter 8: Alexus Spell Book

Vlad's eyes flashed as I told him those words.

_I love you too Vladimir,_

His eyes, his gorgeous, sexy, lustful eyes widened in relief. He suddenly pushed our bodies together. Thank God I was wearing a towel, I thought as I felt his arm started to touch my shoulders.

He smiled blissfully, showing off his fangs which were slightly elongated, his face was now blushed as he wrapped his legs around mine locking me in place.

" You have no idea..." His voice strangled as he sounded like he was catching his breath, " How much I longed to hear you say that..." His eyes flashed a little purple but turned back quickly.

" Ever since your first day at Bathory High, and you showed kindness and saved me from D'Ablo, I felt well smitten, your beautiful, kind, sweet and..." He paused grabbing a strand of my hair and entwined it in his fingers.

" And?" I asked as he looked up at me, lips slightly puckered before revealing a full fledged smile. His face came inches to mine and towards my ear and lightly whispered.

" Sexy..."

I felt him grab me again and pull me into a kiss. It was feverish this time and I could feel Vlad, biting my bottom lip. I winced as I felt his fangs bite into the membrane, I slightly pulled back but felt that he was doing this on purpose.

I felt his tongue dart across my lips and I let him enter. I gasped breathly at the sudden invasion, his grasp tightened around me, and to my surprise, he moaned a little bit louder.

My wondering hand began to lightly trace his abs. He gasped during the kiss and started to grope me tighter as I felt his hand start to move towards my chest. His eyes, bright purple by now as he began to knead the soaked blue towel that clung heavily to my chest.

He suddenly grabbed me and pulled me out, holding me in the bride way as he laid me on the bench. He crawled on top of me and begin kissing me again. I blushed as I felt my hand touch his bare body and realised there was only thin material separating us. He smiled at me lustfully and whispered.

" Your so sexy and lustful when you eyes go like that" I noticed that my Amulet was hot at the time too and I smiled as he slowly started to take off my towel. His heavy breathing ringing through my ears.

" Oh God," Vlad thought as he started to peel down, he was just about to see the full peeks of them when we turned around and saw Otis staring at us with wide eyes. His bottom lip trembled.

" Vladimir, a word with you please?"

Vlad blushed as he stood up and quickly threw a towel around his waist. I turned so I couldn't see anything though in the tinest back of my mind, I wanted too. I quickly threw that out and I laid on the bench as Vlad and Otis talked behind closed doors.

Vlad walked back in and cleared his throat before he spoke.

" Vikas, he wants to see you" I nodded as I stepped in the cubicle and quickly changed. I thought I heard Vlad swear under his breath as he watched me dress. I stepped out and walked down towards the ball room and saw the group of vampires looking around Vikas.

I quickly walked in and every one stared at me hard. I swallowed the lump in the throat as everyone watched me walk towards Vikas.

In his hands was a red leather coated book with gold printing on the front. Vikas rubbed the soft dusty cover and looked solemn before he looked up and smiled at me.

" Ahh Miss. Carla, please come here" I walked and followed him too the chairs beside the fireplace and took a seat and watched as he handed me the book. I examined as I heard Vikas cough and I set the book beside me and I gazed up at him.

" This book belonged to my witch, Gia"

My mouth opened agape, I flickered my bangs out of my eyes and grasped my Amulet involuntarily.

" Gia?" I repeated.

Vikas smiled thoughtfully as he nodded and looked hardly at the cover.

" Gia was the witch assigned to me by Queen Alexus, she was one of Alexus' most trusted servants and was giving to me for well...seducing, However I knew Gia was different, a kind lonely girl looking for a friend or companion..."

He looked thoughtfully as if forgetting at the fireplace before starting again.

" She had beautiful shoulder length, luscious red hair, dazzling deep green eyes and pale skin, it wasn't long before we started bonding and getting along together, infact many vampires of the Siberian Elysia Counsil called us King and Queen of snow, and even though it was forbidden, I wanted to marry Gia"

As I listened I could imagine a beautiful woman who liked to dance in snow with Vikas.

" I never told the Council or any of my servents either, I secretly eloped with Gia and we became happy, in-fact we were expecting a child...that is until the Blaze War started..."

My eyes started misting over as I thought of how sad Vikas looked at the moment.

" Queen Alexus ordered the witches back and ordered an assault on all of us vampires. Gia never told her of the affair instead she went back for a few months to watch over Queen Alexus, I anxiously awaited her return and stayed neutral in the war, actually Tomas and Otis stayed with me and watched over me, they never knew of my love affair with Gia instead they saw her as a witch and not like I did"

His eyes twinkled as he breathed and started again.

" In fact Gia was on our side the entire time, she actually stold Alexus' spell book and gave it to me so she stop Alexus herself, however it was too late. Alexus found out her book was gone and one of the witches tattled on her and soon after Queen Alexus came personally over herself and made Gia bow down in front her and then they striked her"

I jumped and leaned forwards, my eyes over flowed with tears. I heard Vikas snuffle as he wiped his eyes and took a huge breath.

" I watched my wonderful woman, get her head cut off and land on the floor near me, her hazy green eyes stared hauntingly at me and then Queen Alexus noticed the book in my hands and told the other witches she had to hunt me down and take it back, however Tomas hid it for me and I was spared, However it wasn't the disembodied head of my darling lover that struck me, it was when I touched her bloated belly and never felt one kick...just cold, unpleasing death"

I bit my lip as I started sobbing loudly, I gripped the book as if searching for comfort.

" It was then I realised my life was gone..."

" But but... Gia was a witch one of Alexus' why did she have to kill her?"

" My dear Miss. Carla, Gia broke the rules of Alexus' and she was well known for showing no mercy to rule breakers"

I nodded but stared at the gold lettering on the front, there was a picture of a leaf, sun and a moon.

" What does it say?" I asked confused.

" Gia told me it said it says Alexus' book of spells, I think the moon represents in Alexus in Wikan code"

I nodded as I saw a small silver lock on the book that binded it closed. I looked at my necklace and saw the key looked like it fit the hole. I put the key in and turned it. Inside the book revealed pages of both English and the Wikan code, I saw there was many spells such as fire ball, lighting strike. My eyes widened as I saw all the stuff I could chant and summon. I looked up at Vikas and smiled kindly.

" Thank you for this,"

He smiled unsure but yet, his eyes twinkled.

" Gia would have wanted you to have it, she'd call you her sister knowing her"

I smiled warmly and wiped my eyes.

" It would have been a pleasure to meet her..."

Vlad walked out all dressed and looked over my book.

" Woah you have so much stuff you can do being a witch" I smiled but for some reason my eyes shifted over to a man in the far corner of the room, who seemed to be eavesdropping.

A growl rumbled through my throat and my teeth began to tingle, my Amulet glew which I immediately covered it with my hands. Vikas and Vlad look at me before they saw my glance.

The man showed a sly fang as he walked over and came closer to us, Vikas turned more pale if that was possible.

" Well Mr. Vikas President of the Siberian Council, I'm sure D'Ablo would be happy to hear your watching over a black cat"

" Vlas, how did you get here?" Vikas gave a stern glance and literally growled at this Vlas dude.

" I am welcome as being chairman to D'Ablo pretty much and well I've been sent to find some black cats" He smirked at me and leaned close to me, Vlad stepped in front of me and bared his fangs.

" Stay away from Hayley, she's my witch"

Vlas chuckled deeply.

" Why do you think we wanna get rid of her? You are the Pravus you need no protection and besides witches are not aloud anymore" He quickly tried to grab me but my reflexes kicked in and I jumped upwards on the chandelier. Everyone stared at me, I even heard some call me a monster and inhuman. I bared my teeth at this calm and collected Vlas guy.

He showed his fangs and started to come up towards me.


	9. Plan

Chapter Nine: Plan

He was fast, turned to a blur as he pushed me off the chandlier and down into the falls. I landed with a crash. Vlad's eyes started to mist over as he saw Vlas walk closer to me and grab me by my sweater and pull me up.

" You caused enough trouble, witch" He bared his fangs as he empisized his sentence.

My eyes widened as I watched him ring his arms around my neck and begin to strangle me, I coughed and gagged as I turned an eye to Vlad who seemed to glare at him.

I growled a low growl in my throat dispite that I couldn't breathe, my eyes flashed again and my amulet grew brighter then I ever saw or felt before. Vlas' eyes widened.

" Stay Away from me and Vlad..." I growled as I watched Vlad's eyes grow in amazement, Vlas began to slowly slink away, though he tried not to show it. All the other vampires were hushed and dazed as they built a ring around us. Vlas chuckled his monotone laugh and snarled.

" Foolish girl you possess the book but yet know no spells"

I gulped he was right, I only looked never memorized them right away. My power started to shrink a little as I stared at Vikas, his face however was determined.

" Just like a vampire, power flows through your mind and can be unleashed in anyway you direct it, the witches wrote theirs down while vampires used their minds, there is no difference" Vikas announced to me as Vlas creepily smiled as he charged towards me. I closed my eyes and concentred.

There it was, the power spurting like a fountian in front of me, I ran my hand threw it. Nice and cold, then there was Vlas face, grabbing Vlad and starting to tear him limb from limb. Vikas watching his lovely Gia's head get cut off by one of her own, instead of rolling by Vikas feet, her head rolled to me.

Her eyes stared at me and her mouth bubbled with blood as she spoke.

" Ne Tyacol Felie!"

I opened my eyes and saw I was floating in the air, surrounded by the blue mist that I saw in my mind, everyone down below was staring in complete awe many with their mouths agape. And Vlas, still snarling and Vlad, eyes widened with a huge smile on his face.

I watched as Vlas started to come up towards me, as fast as he could. I narrowed my eyes and held out a hand as it the mist swirled around my hands and around my Amulet. I showed my teeth which know I knew they were fangs for some reason. I timed it just right and chanted at the top of my lungs.

" Ne Tyacol Felie!"

The mist around me swirled around in a huge wind before it turned into a dagger and shot right threw Vlas' chest, not killing him but instead knocking him into the wall. His body smashed against the wall causing the wall to start cracking and chipping. I slowly concentred and pushed my body downwards. As soon as my feet touched bottom, the power stopped.

I opened my eyes and stared at Vlas, who was knocked unconcious. Everyone turned to me and gasped. Even Vikas seemed to stare unsure of me, instead he walked closer and touched my chin and tilted my head to look at him, his eyes full of tear.

" Where did you learn Gia's wind dagger spell? That wasn't written in the book that was her only spell"

" She appeared to me and told me of the spell" I informed him as he let go and turned back to Vlas who was still passed out and many vampires surrounding him.

" This isn't good Vikas, she just put out Vlas the head accountaint of Stokerton Council, D'Ablo must be hot on our trail"

My Amulet glew a bit at his name as well my teeth tingled.

" What should we do it isn't safe here anymore then" Vlad panicked as he instivictly grabbed me and held me close. I blushed a little at him.

" Vladimir is right, Miss. Carla isn't safe here anymore, perhaps you should take her home and think of a place to hide out for a while" Otis nodded and then motioned to Vlad. Vlad grabbed my hand and took me to our room.

" Here" He threw my luggage bag to me and to my luck, I caught it. He started packing stuff as fast as he could, and in between he would throw some of my stuff into my bag too. I threw the bangs out of my eyes as I picked up little things.

" Whats the plan?" I asked. Vlad looked at me and motioned for one second before he came up.

" Otis and I are talking about it, were going back to my old house to device a plan and then were going to a place where a vampire will never wanna enter" He smiled as he grabbed his and my bag and walked out where we met Otis and Vikas.

" I'm sorry that your training got stopped short Mahlyenki Dyavol," Vlad put a hand up and shook his head, " It's quite alright Vikas" Vikas nodded and turned to face me, his eyes twinkled as he smiled and squeezed my shoulder.

" And you, Miss. Carla I'm glad I was in your present"

" Please, call me Hayley"

Vlad walked me to my house where I saw the house was dark and empty, there was still no sign of Mom and Navin and I knew they wouldn't be back for another 2 weeks. I looked up and saw something taped to my door, it was a yellow file filled with what I guess photographs. Curiously, I took off the file and looked inside.

A bunch of blurry photographs were inside as well as a folded looseleaf note.

Eddie. I scowled and groaned as I ripped the file and didn't bother to look at the note. Probably some babble about how Vlad was a monster. I walked inside and turned on the heat immedaltly, it sure got cold quickly.

I walked up to my room and put all my stuff away. I looked from my dresser and saw my cell phone. I sighed as I had guilty feelings of Markus and felt obliged to check, as suspected no texts from him. I sighed but was stopped short by Vlad who stood in the door way.

" You better bring some cool things, Otis is thinking we head to the Bahamas"

" Why there? I thought vampires can't go in sunlight?" I asked as I grabbed a shaw and slipped it in my case. He smirked than began.

" Well other vampires can't, but I can and besides I'll wear sunblock like I always do" I nodded as I grabbed some other clothing and watched as Vlad looked around my room and noted things carefully.

We both left later and down towards an old grey house with a tower, Vlad looked miserable as he entered, he lead me into the living room where Otis was sitting with his legs crossed.

" Ok heres the plan you and Vlad are going down to the Bahamas to hide out while Vikas looks around Siberia and I'm staying her to watch Stokerton"

" Wait I thought you were coming with us Otis" Vlad remarked as he shrugged an eyebrow.

Otis shook his head, " I have to stay here and keep watch on the Stokerton Council"

" Ok" Vlad didn't sound dissapointed, Otis looked at me.

" You'll stay here tonight Hayley, your flight leaves in the morning" Otis smiled at me but then darkly smirked at Vlad.

" Oh Vlad...your gonna have to do some shopping yourself"

Vlad's face lit up and he shuffled his feet.

" I'm on it" He sighed as he walked out of the house.

" Come on Hayley, you'll sleep in Vlad's bedroom for the night K?" I nodded and followed Otis up the stairs and into a tiny little room with blue on the walls. I smiled a little as I climbed into Vlad's bed and huddled under the blankets.

As I drifted off, I heard Vlad stomp up the stairs and into the room. His breathing sounded calm as he started to strip off, his smooth silky body slid against mine and he sighed as he placed an arm around me and pressed close to me. He kissed my ear and nuzzled it.

" Night Hayley" I blushed as I snuggled closer and felt him squeeze me closer and start to putter his lips.


	10. The Secret Prophecy

Chapter Ten: The Secret Procephy

The door blew ajar, letting in a gentle breeze as it glided down my back and brought forth shivers. The moonlight streamed in the window coatingh the room in silver specks, which looked like tears. I awoken to find Vlad, was absent.

The door seemed to alure me out. I stood up and found my way out into a twisted, unalined setting. I looked around at the melting pictures and the charred black walls, as if there was a fire. I looked down and saw a baby staring unsurely down the hall.

The baby was bare skin and sitting by my feet, not sure if he noticed me or not, or even if it was a he. Instead it's body stared down the hall which seemed more twisted and disoriented from where we were standing now.

" Vladimir..." A kind voice sang from the blackened door at the end of the hall. It sounded so happy, peaceful like a lullaby. However the fact it came from a closed door scared me, and a charred door at that.

The baby slowly started crawling towards the door. Cooing and started to cry a little at the voice, it sounded so lonely. I knealt down and slowly touched the babies back, it stopped and turned around.

His eyes, bright amber eyes and short black hair and the look in his eyes. I gasped as I bent down and looked at him in the eyes.

" Vladimir?" I asked. The baby seemed to open his mouth and begin to crawl to me. I picked him up in my arms, when the voice returned more demanding this time.

" Vladimir..."

Vlad seemed to look anxious at the door, suddenly he turned around and he was a 10 year old in my arms. His hair was grown and his eyes locked full of panic. I blushed as I knew he was naked in my arms.

" Mom,...something happened" His eyes started tearing up as he buried his head in my chest. I rubbed the back of his hair resurringly as I felt him quiver in my hands.

" Vlad? Tell me what happened" I asked calmly. His head perked up and his eyes looked full of tears as he peered up at me. His cheeks slightly flushed as he stared at me and touched my face. He smiled as he closed his eyes and then, eroided away like sand.

" Vlad!" I yelled as my voice echoed down the fun house setting hallway. I then looked towards the door and gasped. Vlad was at the door and slowly opening it.

Inside of the door I saw a charred figure grab his shoulder and he screamed. He tried to get away and I tried to run towards him, however the door was furthur away then I expected. Vlad had a hand as the charred figure started pulling him close into the room.

" You'll never leave us Vlad, never..." The once beautiful woman voice turned into a demonic growl of sorts. Vlad's eyes widened as he reached out to me. Almost there, I thought.

" HELP ME!" Vlad screamed as the door closed. Leaving me behind.

" Hayley wake up!" I awoke my eyes and found me floating atop the bed in the mist. Vlad peered up at me, looking surprised. I caught my breath quickly and noticed I was sweaty. I ran a hand through my hair as I floated down and landed on the bed. That dream, it was too much.

Vlad put a hand around me and pulled me close. He must have noticed my distress as he wiped the sweaty bangs out of my eyes and smiled kindly at me.

" Don't worry about D'Ablo or Elysia, I'm not letting them get too you ok?" He brushed his lips against me and held me close to his bare chest. I ringed my arms around his waist and he rubbed my back.

I blushed as he picked me up bridal style and set me down on the floor. He wore only his blue checkered boxers. I walked to his bathroom and before he stepped in he motioned for me to follow him. I paused before in front of the door and looked at him, he whisked the bangs out of his eyes.

" Otis has our stuff in the car, i'm just gonna get dressed and head down in a few" He closed the door and smiled as I walked down the hall, however something made me stop. The door to the left of me, dark red in color and slightly open. My heart raced as I peered inside, charred walls from ashes.

_" HELP ME!"_

Vlad's voice rang through my ears sending a chill down my sides. I caught my breath as I forced my feet forwards and down the stairs. Otis was in the kitchen and smiling at me.

" Sorry that we have no breakfast foods here you can eat at the airport" He replied as he took a cup of blood and thristly drank it down. I took a seat on the couch and awaited for Vlad to finish up.

" So have you and Vlad...?" Otis blushed as did I, I shook too quickly and nearly threw up a little.

" No, Vlad and I never did ..._that..."_ I told as I tried to calm my face down. Otis nodded and took another sip.

" He is a teenage boy, you best be careful"

I nodded as I noticed my spell book was on the table. I picked it up and examined it, it was bookmarked at a back page.

I looked at it and noticed a page I never saw before. There was a picture of a sun and moon colldied together, underneath there was in brackets ( Angelica) I started to read.

_There shall be a maiden un like any other, one of not any Wikan desendent but instead given an Amulet and has the power to become or over rule the Queen herself, _

_It is notied that a Pravus of the vampires, one who is born not created is supposed to be guarded by Angelica and over rule with each other..._

_... A maidens power comes from her own area, the power of virgin blood is the almightest strength upheld in all source of power. If both Pravus and Angelica become engaged in affairs there powers will bind together and become most powerful then any other._

After I finished reading I noticed Vlad was at the door dressed in a sweater and wearing his jeans. Otis gave him a blood bag and motioned for me to follow. My mind buzzed with what the book was saying, I was this Angelica? A powerful witch who was suppossed to overrule the Queen and become guard to the Pravus, maybe me and Vlad were meant to be together.

Otis saw us off and we boarded the plane together. Vlad seemed tense as he took the window seat and stared out at it. I tried to watch the complimentry movie and started to go to sleep, though still high strung about my dream.

" Ok well heres the place" It took us two taxis to get to our hotel, which was huge but not as huge as Vikas castle. Inside of our room was a bed with tv and a glass door ledding out to a small rectangle size beach that was sheltered by a huge wall of rocks, rocks that were 4 feet tall by the look of them.

" Oh wow Vlad, this place is beautiful" I gasped as I looked out at the beach from the glass.

" Yes but not as beautiful as you" Vlad came up closer to me and slyly smiled. He picked me up, threw me on the bed and sped over to the door and locked it. My heart started racing as he started to turn off the lights.

" Vlad?..." I whispered as he slowly walked up to me.

He sped over and straddle me as he touched my bangs and kissed me hard.

" Vlad?" I once again asked.

" Please let me do this..." His voice begged.


	11. Awakening

**A word of warning, this chapter is a lemon. For those who don't know what a lemon is, it is to be put bluntly sex. For those who do not like chapters like this, I suggest to stop reading and please no flaming. Thanks R&R**

Chapter Eleven: Awakening

" Please let me do this..." He begged me.

My eyes flashed a little as my face heated up, his eyes full of lusicuous secrets, tamed and wild at the same time. His fangs peeking through as his face began to heat up. As did mine, I slowly tried to understand what he meant by this.

I felt his hand shrug up and start to peel away the the shoulder straps of my black tank top. My breathing started racing as I felt his hands thumb my bare skin, lowering down til he came to the curves of my breasts, bossomed inside of my bra. He looked up at me and glazed his eyes and brushed his lips to mine, running his fingers through my hair and pushing me down onto the bed.

" Vlad...?" I asked again, this time he did stop and he looked at me.

" I could tell you...but I'd rather show you" He smirked as he spread his legs and placed them adjacent to mine. I watched as he slowly started to undo his belt and snake it off his waist.

" V-Vlad..." My breathing picked up as his hand moved, teasingly down to his zipper and carefully zipped it down.

He started swaying his hips and let his pants fall down and showed his boxers, this time my face blushed as I noticed a bulge starting at the fly. His hands hitched around his boxers and oh so slowly they started pulling down, however he stopped.

Yet, my body ached to see what he was hiding. He chuckled and then pulled off his sweat covered t-shirt, showing his perfect abed torso. He knealed down to me and nuzzled my neck. Making me gasp as I knew how dangeriously close we were together.

" You gotta pay to see more my sweat..." He playfully licked my ear, reminded me of the first time he whispered me in my ear. I started to feel my heart hammer and pound in my chest. I swallowed the lump and smurked.

" Whats the price Vlad?" I asked coolly.

In a blur he grabbed my shirt and pulled it off, his hands went behind my back and unhitched my bra, after a couple of tries. He swore a little until I helped him take them off. He forcefully pulled the straps of my arms and left me topless infront of a horny vampire.

His eyes widened and he visbily shook. Withbout warning he leaned forwards and bit a nipple. I arched my back in both pleasure and pain, the feeling of Vlad and his fangs breaking sensitive skin for some reason the feeling of the dangerous element was working me for what I was worth.

I felt the blood trickle down and watched as Vlad licked it seductitivly. Dear God, where I would love to have that tongue I lustfully thought as I saw his tongue nice and soft lap it up in bliss. I blushed at my own vulgar thoughts.

Vlad smirked and looked up at me.

" You want that?" He asked as I blushed, he read my thoughts. I shook my head no but he could tell I was forcing myself to say that as he cocked his eyebrow and looked at my pants. I kept my eyes on him and he showed off, using his fangs to unzip them.

I was left in my girl boxers and bit my lip as he took his fangs again. Damn those fangs, and pulled them down and off. I was naked but he wasn't.

He gulped and jumped off the bed and turned to the door with his back to me, feeling unsecure at this point, I covered up with the blanket. Maybe he didn't like what he saw, I sadfully thought. Markus would have killed to see me nude, I wonder if I wasn't what fitted his bill.

I watched him carefully as he ripped his boxers off. I didn't gawk, I saw his back side many of times, it was when he turned around. My face turned beat red and I closed my eyes, I musn't look, I repeated to myself. It was then I felt Vlad touch my face, I opened my eyes and saw I was staring into his caring, amber eyes. He smiled while his face was starting the sex flush.

" Don't be nervous, and sorry if I gave you the wrong impression your absoleutly beautiful" And with that he kissed me and once again added tongue to the kiss. I gasped at it again and felt my hands scan his back. To my hearing pleasure he moaned loudly into the kiss. I realsied my legs were somehow up now and leaving me wide open, Vlad was secured inside of them and brushing his free hand against my thighs, sending jolts to my area, I blushed brighter as I realised the same was happening to Vlad, I felt his area start to twich, just mere inches away from mine.

He pulled back and then began to suck his fingers. I looked at him cautiosuly before realsing what he was plaining to do. He took two fingers and stuck them inside, I winced in pain as the sudden invasion started to ache a little. Being a virgin can suck, well at things like this.

" V-Vlad it hurts..." I began to plead.

" I'm sorry Hayley, but it'll help trust me" He quickly pulled out and kissed me, making his tongue trail down from my jaw, he paused at my neck but contiuned on. His long tongue kept its still way crawling down til he reach the area. He flicked his tongue playfully but one look from my eyes urged him on.

His tongue glided down over it and I shuddered. He pulled me open and found that little ball inside. And carefully pressed his tongue beneath and lightly trailed up. I moaned loudly as if he was a kitten lapping milk, he flicked his tongue on it many times before I felt myself grow a little wet down there. He smirked as he took his fingers and spread it around.

" Hmmm I supposse it's time for the main event isn't it?" He got off and I blushed as I finally saw his little friend, well little is an undertstatement, even huge was as well. I blushed as he paused in front of me and to my viewing pleasure I saw his friend twitch. He grabbed a wrapper and tore it open, he put on the condom and then climbed on top of me.

He spread my legs and then arched my body up. His eyes flashed purple for a minute before he slowly entered me. I gasped a little as it hurt very much but he filled me perfectly. He placed his hands on my shoulders and began to thrust as slow as he could manage.

" Until I pop you, were like this but once I find your spot your on top" He smirked as his eyes started to turn purple again. With this he thrust harder and I felt a tear start to come out of my eye as I felt agagoinzing pain inside of me.

However the pain stopped and I felt a surge of energy shoot through me, more powerful then the mist that was inside of me. I let out a moan and Vlad got off and laid on the bed. His manhood up on display for me, his bangs all over the place and his face as red as I pictured it could get. I swallowed my nerves as I straddled him and let him slide in. He bit his lips and his toes curled as he closed his eyes in europhia.

I started to bounce around, concentrating on my pleasure along with Vlad's as well, and as far as I was concerned, I was doing a good job. Vlad kept moaning and I giggled as I saw a bit of drool slip out of his mouth until finally, he opened his eyes. They were the deepest purple I've ever seen in my life.

He growled a little before he grabbed me and started to kiss me again. His thrusts were needy and out of rhythm that made me force myself to try to find pace, instead I let Vlad work over as I felt a new tingling sensation race through me, and I could tell it was going to be kicking and screaming.

Finally Vlad let out a strangled moan as his eyes flashed a devious violet, he grabbed me and bit my neck. I moaned immedaltly as I felt him suck a little and I felt the condom bloat inside of me. My walls collapsed around him and he moaned against my skin as he pulled back and watched as my bite healed over with no problem.

I felt the mist take over me and I sighed, I knew I was experiencing a different power that I never knew of. I watched for a minute as Vlad's eyes changed almost like a yellow color and then back to his orignal.

The mist broke, and I sighed as he pulled out and cuddled me close. He kissed my forehead and covered us under the blankets.

" Why did you do that?" I asked as I finally got my voice back.

" Your absouletly beautiful and I love you as I said" He whispered to me.

I yawned and he stroked my head and kissed it as well.

" Go to sleep honey, you've had a long day"

And with that my eyelids closed.


	12. Vengence

Chapter Twelve: Vengence

It had been 3 days since he had sent Vlas out to Siberia, if one thing was for sure the Siberian Counsil had been a weak link court, to be precise. Anyone who was deemed of being convected or named a criminal usualy came to this place to form allies, and what a better place for a Pravus and witch to hide at.

He hated planes, even when he was a human. However he managed to endure and find a taxi and hand the taxi a slip of paper with an address. The man looked confused but shrugged as he drove off, his thrist getting worse, by each sweat filled vein that was started by the over heating system in the small, smoldering taxi.

D'Ablo threw his winter jacket more snuggly around him as he found the man with the huskies and gave him the money he needed. He took the old track towards the cabins, by the time he arrived the first stars appeared overhead and the sky turned to a blue mixed pink.

D'Ablo stepped out and looked around the lodge which seemed surpingsly quiet. The windows were locked and also the doors were lock. D'Ablo scowered the place for a while before smashing a window with his fist in frustration.

The sweet crimson that trickled down his hands sent him off the edge. He took his elongated fangs and sucked the blood away, eyes rolling at the sight. He knew he was driving himself off the edge. Spending days without actually getting something to satisfy his palate, all he knew dispite the bitter taste of the witches blood, he would suck her dry mark his words.

He looked down and found a pair of foot prints heading off east. D'Ablo reconigized them as Vlas' boots. He smirked as he sped as fast as he could following these prints.

Vikas sat at the fireplace sipping his tanged bloodwine. He grew tired of this place, it seemed as the castle lost it's magic, literally that Miss. Carla did bring a little life.

Hayley, Hayley was her name he reminded himself.

The doors blew open and the fire went out as a result. Vikas immedaltly turned around to see D'Ablo causally walking towards him, the other vampires hushed and quiet as they made way for him. Without permission D'Ablo took the seat beside Vikas and without word, Vikas gave him his last bit of bloodwine in the goblet.

D'Ablo hungerly drank it down.

" What do we have the honor of this unexpected presence?" Vikas venomily whispered. Everything grew eerie silent.

" It seems we have an impasse, you see I sent Vlas out for a little break" He clucked his tongue while watching Vikas' stern unchanging eyes, " As well you forgot to mention that you changed the location of the Siberian Council"

Vikas tensed as D'Ablo got the satisfaction, perfect like a fly in a web.

" Yes and I am terribly sorry for the inconvenice D'Ablo" His voice hush, " I haven't the time to tell you of these changes"

D'Ablo growled and stood up quickly, everyone paused and kept their breathing low. Vikas kept his guard.

" The Pravus was here, Vladimir Tod and Otis Otis were here weren't they? Along with that little witch child"

" I have no idea what you are talking about D'Ablo" Vikas tried not to sweat.

" As well where is Vlas I was quite postitive he should be here"

Vikas gulped silently, Vlas was still knocked out from Hayley's wind dagger spell, it was that powerful and Hayley was no witch she was that Angelica figure Gia talked about occasionally from time to time, in her eyes Angelica was a savior to rid them of Queen Alexus.

" I never seens Vlas here"

D'Ablo hissed through his teeth and grabbed Vikas by the throat, his words grim and held truth.

" Stop lying Vikas, I know they were here now, tell me where they are"

Vikas strangled as he let go and muffled a whimper.

" They went back to Bathory..."

D'Ablo smirked, stupid move he thought as he moved passed the stone vampires and out the doors. He tugged the blanket and started to head back.


	13. Fire and Ice

Chapter Thirteen: Fire and Ice

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun blended into the array of blue and fluffy whiteness that mixed between. I let my hands graze the smooth, deep purple of the rocks and marvel at it's sculpture. My body resting admist the soft, comforting seaweed and my legs stirring up the sand, stirring up the dirt bubble.

I still wasn't sure why Vlad had decided to come here, but then I kinda understood. He told me of Ignatius and his extreme sun allergy and the time D'Ablo burst and started melting, and Vlad though applied some sunblock and he immedatly dipped in.

My hands traced the hard baranacles that itched their way onto the rocks surface and I pondered, the other day me and Vlad...somehow managed to get intimate. I blushed and tried hard to push the thought of out my mind, I knew Vlad would manage to find it in the midst of my mind and ask for round 2. Bad thing was...I wouldn't have minded.

Speaking of Vlad, I thought as I turned around and saw him walking around the outlines of the rocks and picking up fragments of shells. He gaze a minute then throw it back and contune walking. His back side was too me, pale alas with beauty, and his hair dewed with splashes of the turquoise salted waters. He turned to me and smiled as our eyes locked together, I blushed as I peered down at myself.

My bathing suit had out grown me so I decided to go au naturel. Not that Vlad minded but I rathered to not show anything, despite him pleading to swim around with him, I kept telling him no and stayed sheltered by the rocks, it was only a couple of minutes before he stopped prying me.

I felt something pinch my sides and I jumped right into Vlad's arms, he smiled slyly as he held me close. I covered myself up and looked away. Vlad giggled and set me down, however I still held onto him.

My hand was placed on his shoulder as we both, to my guess, started dancing. He held my waist and I peered up into his eyes. He smiled before he kissed me and pulled me close. My hands traveled down his waist before I felt his bare bottom, I blushed and pulled back.

" When did you?" I asked confused before I remembered the extra pair of boxers he brought to swim with.

He giggled vigrously before his reply.

" When you walked in and didn't look, I took them off, didn't want you to feel alone" He sounded almost chiding as he pointed towards the shore. Sure enough on his boxers were under the thatched sun umbrella and then he pulled me closer.

" Besides, I didn't have enough time peeking at your body" His eyes, flashed again before showing a sly fang. I blushed.

He pulled me into a kiss again as he began to start modling our bodies together. My hands scanned his back and then he pulled back, picked me up and started walking towards the hotel. He opened the door with his free hand, though he broke it off his hinges. And he placed me on the already messed up bed and began making out with me again.

However before he started anything else he locked the door and turned off the light.

A moment into it, someone knocked at the door. Vlad growned as he pulled away and yelled at the door.

" Who is it?" He nearly growled more like it.

" Vladimir Tod, it is quite rude to not inform me of your vacation plans"

Both our blood ran cold as we reconigzied the voice. D'Ablo.

Vlad whispered obsenties under his breath as he struggled to find something to say for him to leave as alone.

" Uhhh could you come back? I'm busy" Even though it was pitch black I could tell we where both blushing at the moment.

A hushed silence before we heard the door get thrashed open and light from the hallway streamed in. D'Ablo was in black as he entered, flicked on the light and turned towards the bed. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Vlad was naked and straddling me, my face was beat red and covering my breasts. D'Ablo looked as if he was going to back away, instead he cleared his throat and tried to keep a straight face.

" Mr Pravus, I'm sorry for interupting this...affair" He struggled with finding the right word.

" I told you I was busy" Vlad looked away, his face was beat red.

" How ever it is time we deal with this, nude or not" D'Ablo charged towards us.

Instivicly I grabbed Vlad and shot upwards towards the celing, my Amulet glowing and the mist formed us, however this time it was blue mixed with purple. D'Ablo looked at both of us and growled.

Vlad's eyes blinked as if remembering something.

" How did you know where I was anyways?"

D'Ablo chuckled deeply.

" Thank your uncle, Otis isn't really content with his thoughts, pretty much spilled it for me"

I pushed Vlad back and started to chant in my head, my power feeling increasingly strong then usual. D'Ablo started back up instead, I pushed the force field as far as I could go and sent him crashing outside, he feel onto the sands and growled as the glass had cut his face hardly.

I followed outside, well floated and stood above him. I glared at the waves and closed my eyes.

" Fe K Waque!" I yelled as the waves started moving forwards with more feverious crashes. D'Ablo got plunged but he wasn't down instead, he was soaked and angered. He stared with one eye and a scowl that meant business.

" Hayley..." Vlad said worried as D'Ablo walked slowly out of the water and slowly towards us.

" I'm thinking Vlad" I grumbled as I thought of something that might help me. I stared at the water and then at the sand. That's it! I thought.

" Ne Waque Kla Coihan Sare!" I pushed as hard as I could as the force field sent more shots of energy from my Amulet into the sand and water, sure enough a huge sink hole began to grab D'Ablo into the waters and he slowly began to sunk.

When he was completly subrmerged, I pushed down and watched as Vlad ran inside and slipped his clothes on and threw some to me. I put them on quickly and followed him inside.

" Come on were heading home, we need to check on Otis" Vlad panickly whispered as he grabbed our luggage and headed out the door. I followed suit not even noticing the black glove that came out from the sands.

**K Guys last lemon of the story btw, and like I said this is a floating timeline.**


	14. Vlad's Inferno

Chapter Fourteen: Vlad's Inferno

" VLADIMIR!" A female voice screeched at the top of her lungs, Vlad and I stood atop of his porch and already he was sweating. He cursed under his breath pondering why Otis had made us come back here. A cheerful Otis answered the door followed by a brunette who was ready to spew flames.

" Welcome back Vlad and Hayley" Otis announced as we both causilly took our time coming into house, the woman stared at me but death glared at Vlad.

" Do you wanna explain why you took off to the Bahamas with a girl?" Vlad blushed as he sagged his head and stood by the woman.

" I'm sorry Nelly, it's complecated"

Nelly growled and turned once to me, I blushed and as well looked down.

" Really? Running off to a carribean paradice with a girl...Vlad I swear if you guys did anything inapproriprite..." Her eyes meant business as she grumbled her word.

Vlad, Otis and I blushed and we all went silent. Nelly was ready to blow a casket, Otis grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

" I'll tell you what happened over a cup of tea, Vlad would you mind taking Hayley home to put away her stuff?"

Vlad without hesistation grabbed me and pulled me out the door. We powerwalked down to my house.

" I'm gonna get killed or get it cut off" Vlad started shaking as he latched onto me in fear. I turned around and hugged him.

" It's ok Vlad, Otis isn't gonna tell about the sex...I hope" I too started shaking as I thought of what my mom would say if she oh so happened to find out.

Vlad nodded and we contuned onwards.

There was still no car and the lights were off. However my bedroom one was on. I squinted my eyes and stared in confusion. Did I leave that light on? I'm pretty sure I made sure I turned them all off or mom would flip about our climbing power bill.

Vlad held me close and stared around the perimiter.

" Someone was in your house" He growled out.

I looked up and started growling, my Amulet started to glow and as if a hologram appeared. I saw that Vlas guy walk around my house and then float up to room and close the window. I shut my eyes and whispered.

"Vlas..."

" How do you know?" Vlad asked me as he cocked an eyebrow.

" I saw him, he was a hologram and he went inside my house" I scowled as I speeded over, not caring if anyone saw my new speed. What was with these new powers? First the mist was different colored and now I can see things from the past and the speed? I thought back to Alexus Spell Book.

_... A maidens power comes from her own area, the power of virgin blood is the almightest strength upheld in all source of power. If both Pravus and Angelica become engaged in affairs there powers will bind together and become most powerful then any other._

I stopped, wait a minute...the reason I have these powers is because me and Vlad engaged and he gave me part of his power and as did I? Vlad ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder, his face full of concern.

" Is something the matter Hayley?"

I shook my head and stared at him, his face turned pale and his eyes widened in responce. I furrowed my brow and scowled a little.

" What?"

" Your eyes, one of thems the cat eye and the other is...purple"

I blinked at him, there was no way that could be possible. Vlad smiled a little as he walked and opened my door.

" I guess you have a little of me inside of you" I rolled my eyes and followed in, feeling my tongue glide over my notacble fangs.

" Yes and if they happen to turn into a person, your head will be mine Vladimir"

I looked around at the house my eyes looking over detail. Nothing had been touched as far as I could tell. I checked the kitchen and into the fridge, I cringed all the food was going moldy, Mom wouldn't be to happy about it. I picked a moldy piece of cheese and threw it out, looking for good food, all that was left was pepsi and packaged meats.

Vlad by this time ran up to my room. I stopped and ran up after him. My room was different.

Pillows piled all over the place, blankets messed up, books out of place, my mirror looked like it had a slight crack and every picture of me and Markus was marked, in each photo Markus had a huge black scribbled X.

I touched the X and closed my eyes. There was only blackness however a tiny shed of light appeared and in front of me stood D'Ablo. His uncunning smirk and his eyes burned of fire and vengence. I felt like shaking however I knew it wasn't me, it was Markus I was seeing through.

" Do you know this girl?" He showed a picture of me and I saw my necklace.

I could hear him say my name and get mad as he thought D'Ablo killed me, D'Ablo held the bitter shiverly of the word _yet._ Even I cringed but kept searching through his thoughts.

" I see, did you recieve this as a family heirloom or are you part Warlock?" D'Ablo rolled off his tongue.

" Wha no? I got it.." However I watched as D'Ablo lunged forwards and bit his neck. The pain, I felt it everywhere, my neck the worse however I watched as the screen turned black and I came out of the trance, hand still on the X of Markus face. My eyes streamed with tears and I visibly shook. The memorie of imagening Vikas watch Gia's head get cut off. I started growling low growls.

" Hayley?" Vlad asked unsure of himself as he wondered closer.

" Damn you D'Ablo you life taking bastard..." My Amulet glowed like a huge LSD flashlight and I felt the energy begin to surge me throw waves. The house began to shake and I could tell Vlad was getting scared.

" Hayley..." Vlad cried out.

" Mark my words D'Ablo you ass will be mine" I screamed out letting out a huge ball of energy from my hands and almost hit Vlad. Vlad fell down and stared pale at me. I jumped as he stood up and shook.

" Woah, I've never seen your power go like that, whats with the deal"

I growled again and Vlad took a step back.

" He killed Markus..." I announced, dispite that I had loved him and fell for Vlad I still felt a bitterness on my tongue that he killed my ex.

" What? How do you know?"

I pointed sharply at the X's scratched on his face.

" A pictures worth a thousand words Vlad, I was lucky to scrap the memory from this dead mind"

Vlad eyes widened and he swallowed a little before he ventured a step towards me.

" You saw all that from a picture? Wow, your powers have really grown since last time"

I smirked a little and showed off my fangs. Vlad looked surprised at that.

" I have you to thank, in the Spell book my powers inclined because of our little affair, were sharing powers which is why I have one eye purple now"

" So you became this powerful witch only because of sex?" Vlad asked confused. I nodded while leaning against the wall.

" What do you wanna do? Confront D'Ablo and start hell or what?" I asked as I felt my fangs return back to normal.

Vlad walked around, pacing as he thought.

" Ya, were gonna need a drive and I know who to ask"

He grabbed my hand and we walked outside.


	15. Back to Square One

Chapter Fifteen: Back to Square One

" Please Vlad please!" I stood by the Bathory bus stop and peered at the schedules, one bus was leaving for Sleepy Creek in 20 minutes.

Vlad sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

" Why do you wanna go back to your house? We have other matters to attend to right now"

I shook my head, he didn't understand my motives quite correctly.

" Not my house, Markus', perhaps there's something about where he got my necklace at and we can learn from there, that is if D'Ablo hasn't been there first" I replied as I whispered to him as other people started joining us in the small bus stop area.

Vlad nodded causally but I could tell he still wasn't absorbed, he turned to me with one eye and sighed.

" What if we get caught by your family that is? There still out there and we have 9 days left of break before we go back to school"

I smiled sneakly and clasped my Amulet.

" Luckily for us, both of us are sneaky"

Vlad smiled at this and ruffled my hair playfully.

" Alright fine, but after this detour we come back and devise a plan with Otis"

The bus hour took 3 hours and it I watched as the dark clouds gloomed over the green countryside, I peered the sights using my Amulet secretivly to check for any vampires. Instead I saw only the old barns I used to play in as a kid. I stared tearing up when I saw the barbwired fence that was broken and the beautiful endless field of green, the same field I kissed and got this necklace. I wiped my eyes quickly hoping Vlad didn't notice, to my luck he didn't.

The bus bumped over the badly paved roads until it stopped at the shabby, graffiti covered bus stop. I got out and looked around that familar dirt roads, the one that led to the schools and the main town. And the other which led to make out point, surpingsly one place I never went too mostly because Mom knew kids drank and did things there.

" This way" I said as we walked down towards the main town. The road overcovered by trees blocking out sunlight and make everything seem sluggish and down, hence the name. Made the illusion of home more nice. Memories of me playing out in the road at night catching fireflies with Markus came alive and made my heart jump a little.

To my displeasure I began crying a little, Vlad hugged me close and whispered reasurings into my ear. I snuggled into him and we contunied our treck down the road.

I saw the old blackberrie bush were I used to go picking in the summers and await for Mom's spectualcer blackberry jam that she would make. I peered from the bush and saw we were on the hill that showed the main valley of Sleepy Creek. Small little roads with many houses close together and some scattered in the abyss of green behind it. And the main street shops with little things to keep us going, I recalled the old soccer field of Sleepy Creek Middle and the small little elementry school courtyard that joined with the middle. All the schools were in a small circle since land was kind of scarce in the city that is. I smiled as I thought of me biking down this hill and breaking my ankle one year, not the best memory to recall but it was still something.

Together hand and hand, Vlad and I walked down the hill and onto Juniper Street.

I could smell the sweets of Ol' Grandma Ben's Bakery coming from the main roads and my stomach grumbled. After school I used to spend my allowence on her gooey chocolate chip cookies and by the time I got home I had to go to bed from stomach aches, after that I had my allowence remended for some time.

I watched the old houses of Juniper Street and how they all looked the same, well some of them at least. People of Sleepy Creek never really had bright colors or diversity, we all wanted to be equal and thats what made us stronger as a community.

We crossed from Juniper and towards the Main. Markus lived in an apartment above Sleepy Creek Market. I looked at the Main steet and sighed, all the places that there were.

The bank, The market, library, Police station, Medical clinic, Bakery, Fresh Cafe and deli shop and for some out of place reason a lingerie shop. I walked over to the market and saw his driveway was empty. I left Vlad by the stairs and climbed up them, cautiously as they creeked badly under my feet and because there was a tiny bit of snow, we hardly ever got snow making our school having best record for never closing. I climbed up and saw the old wooden door with the metal wiring coming out of the chipped semi circle window.

I was about to knock when I saw a note taped to the door, I reconigized Markus' mom's handwriting and read it aloud to myself.

_Dear. Markus,_

_I have decided to head to Stokerton to hang with some friends, if you come home please stay home. And here is the number to my friend's house, just be safe wherever you are,_

_Love, Mom._

I chocked back tears. Poor Regan, her son is dead and she thinks he's probably been kidnapped or something like that, not ripped apart and bleed to death by a vampire, I cursed under my breath and spat on D'Ablo's name.

I opened the door and stepped inside, feeling the fuzzy welcome mat under my boots. I looked and saw the old closet to the right of me and to the left, the table top kitchen counter with many dirty dishes in the sink. The puke yellow polka dot curtains hanging from the window and the odd pink refridgerator, which I always found cool as a kid. I taped my feet on the black and white checkered tiled floor and went into the living room.

Everything was the same, excluding the empty bowls of mac N cheese on the magohany coffee table and the scattered Cosmo magazines. I saw the windows still had the heavy olive green curtains on them and huge floor lamp that hung over the lazy boy. The tv was turned off in the corner and the tv table glass was open and showing some of the old VCR tapes starting to fall out. I kept walking down the hall and found the bathroom, Regan and Eric's room and finally Markus' room. I opened the door despite the black illumiaon skull and cross which said DO NOT ENTER. I pushed the door opened and stepped inside.

His bed was still in the corner, made neatly and all his books on his shelf were still organized into different catorgories. I looked around for any closes, I looked under his bed and found a piece of moldy pizza and nearly spewed. I then checked his bedside table and found his cell phone with a text still on it. I checked it quickly since the batteries were about to die. The tears flowed when I saw the text was from me. I quickly closed it and put it back in the drawer when I felt something else. I pulled out a diary of somesort and found a loose piece of ribbon bookmarking a page. Feeling I had a bit of time I opened it up and read it to myself.

_November 30th, _

_I was walking down the street when I was stopped by an old woman who was selling some handmade jewelary from her house. I walked by 131 Young Drive many times and this was the first time I ever knew a woman actually lived there. Despite her age she looked fairly healthy I walked up and found this nice silver heart shaped key necklace and immedaltly bought it. The black onyx in it was dazzling but not as dazzling as the price for it, 15 bucks! I knew Hayley would love it so I came home and gave her a ring and told her to meet me by DeadSheep fields._

_I was saddened that Hayley had informed me that they were moving to Bathory a 3 hour drive away from here because Helga wanted a change from this life and wanted a job, I was infact surprised that night when Hayley told me that Helga still decided to work here, dispite she wanted that a different life._

_Hayley looked goregous that night, her hair all frizzed and those deep ocean blue eyes, full of wonder and understanding, I couldn't help but blush. I gave her the necklace and as expected she gawked and immedatlilly tried it on, what happened after that got weirder._

_Her eyes changed color, almost like cat like. I tried not to freak played it as a trick of the mind, but as we kissed and left for the night I couldn't get the image out of my head. _

_2 days later, she kept texting me, I tried to text her but...frankly I was kinda scared too after that, every thought I had of her was her eyes changing into firey yellow cat eyes. I tried to grow a pair and text her but only in feeble little messages. I know she thinks I hate her and thats far from the truth...but then again she's probably with another boy by now, snugged in his arms and as happy from the first day I met her. And if she is I wish her well._

_After all, what good is a boy if he's not near his girl?_

I kept rereading the passage over and over and then I understood. Thats why he hadn't texted me he was scared of my witch eyes. I started to laugh a little but stopped when I saw Regan's car start back from Stokerton and come very closely to Sleepy Creek Road. I hesitantly put the diary back in his dresser and closed it with a squeak. I turned to walk away but stopped, and turned to find on her little shelf a picture of us together. I picked it up and smiled.

" Thank you Markus," I silently whispered, he set me free of my worrying, he said it was fine if I loved someone else, however the guilt was finally sinking in. I set the picture back down and closed his door. I walked back out and down the stairs to where Vlad was standing causally beside the wall.

" Come on I found a lead" I announced as I grabbed Vlad's hand and walked towards Young Drive. There was an old stone house with smoke coming out of the chimmeny. I walked up the lawn and knocked on the door quietly. After a while, an old woman opened the door.

She had puffy grey hair and her hazel eyes stern but caring. I looked over her appearance as did she and at the same time we both noticed each others Amulets. Hers on a small pearl necklace with one black and mine on my necklace. At the same time we both whispered.

" A witch"


	16. Majella

Chapter Sixteen: Majella

I stared at the woman with wide eyed shock, as did she. I finally swallowed the lump and cleared my throat.

" I thought all Witches were extermined from the Blaze War"

I looked up and found that one eye was glaze over as if she was half blind, she smiled kindly and chuckled a little.

" Nope, if so I wouldn't be here right now would I and neither would you"

I smiled at her nice, calming voice a beautiful symphoney it sounded like.

" Won't you please come in? We can sit and talk"

I nodded and walked in, however Vlad stayed still as stone and stared at the woman, she kindly smiled and gestured for him to come in.

" I know your a vampire, the Pravus am I correct?"

I paused and turned around and Vlad's eyes wondered up to her.

" How did you know?" He asked as if his throat was raw and dry.

" If you come in I'll tell you, now please I made banana bread"

The living room was full of nice luxury furniture, leather couches and a huge branished fireplace lodged in the corner, she sat in a recliner and sliced the banana bread like pieces of cake and handed to each of us.

Vlad and I ate contently and watched as the woman smiled kindly and rocked a little and waited for us to finish eating.

" That was delicious Miss..." I cocked an eyebrow and awaited her.

Her eyes snapped and she chuckled, surpringsly not a witch cackle.

" Excuse me for being rude my name is Majella, Majello Reid"

" Nice to meet you Majella, I'm Hayley Carla and this is Vladimir Tod" I announced as Vlad was still as quiet as a mouse. She smiled to us both and sighed.

" To answer some questions, I was born centuries ago to a witch, secretly years after the Blaze War, however word got out that I was born as my father had tattled to the Elysian Counsil and told of my birth, they grabbed my mom and burned her Amulet and I had to live with my father, he warned me if I told a word I too would be killed"

A shiver went up my spine.

" My mother's name was Talita, she was part Jamacian and part American, hence my little tanned skin, she married my Father Ronald who was secretly working as a human drudge for a vampire, however he pretended to love her and then after my birth he killed her"

She sighed and thought contently, rocking before she returned.

" I was like any normal child, I had friends, I went to school but I was different, due to my Witch heritage, I could make teachers decide not to make homework for us just by manipulating their minds, I could summon spells with a wink of an eye, and as well I could tell how a person was just by their scent aura"

I looked up confused.

" Excuse the interuption but what's a scent aura"

" A scent aura is a mortal or immortal beings character scent, if you concrete hard enough and think of a scent, you'll open your eyes and see a scent and immedaltly you'll know what they are even if you are unsure, your intinuion knows"

At her words I closed my eyes and concetrated. I thought of cookies and other scents that appealed to me. When I opened my eyes I saw a huge swirl of sparkly pink come from Majella and my mind a whisper read, witch. I turned to Vlad who had a purple scent coming from which to my surprise didn't read vampire. Instead it was blank just an eerie silence.

I blinked and the scents were gone.

" So thats how you knew that Vlad was the Pravus because of his scent?"

Majella nodded and smiled.

" It's also telling me your Angelica as well, your scent is a beautiful sparkly turquoise blue"

I blushed a little for some reason as I sank into my seat.

" It makes me proud that I was the witch who brought Angelica into this world" Majella then grabbed a green poreclin tea cup with a blue rose painted on it, she took a sip and set it on the saucer.

" However I was raised as a witch and knew that Alexus wouldn't have wanted you, mostly because your the only one of our kind to walk among vampires and become the Queen with the Pravus"

I looked at Vlad and we both blushed, did that mean we were gonna marry each other?

Majella smiled and nodded as if to answer our question. She then started again.

" But thats up to you guys, you may not marry your free to do as you please" She took another sip and then turned to me.

" However Miss. Hayley I understand the Elysian Counsil is after you and please be careful, they will stop at nothing in order to retrieve you and bring you punisable for crimes" She looked solemn

and then sighed.

She clipped the black amulet from her necklace and handed it to me, she seemed to smile as she closed my hands.

" I wish you well, and in our language to give one Amulet to another means a symbol of family, I welcome you as a grand daughter and I hope you be well my sweet"

I almost teared up. I did have a grandmother but she died of cancer 3 years ago, with out hesitation I hugged the woman and smiled.

" Thank you Majella, I will be safe and I will come back I promise" I clamped my fists and stood broad shouldered.

" When you get back I'll make a batch of double fudge brownies for you and Vlad"

I smiled brightly and motioned to Vlad. He stood up, nodded to Majella and together we walked out.

He held my hand and we both walked in silence to the bus stop. When the bus arrived and we boarded Vlad sputtered out.

" You know, that fudge does sound good"


	17. Sleepover

Chapter Seventeen: Sleepover

Otis and Vlad had spend a night deversing a plan whilest I sat there and started to drift off. My head slammed against the wood ledge of the couch causing a thud sound, Otis looked up and clicked his tongue.

" Hayley seems to be a little tired Vlad" He pointed a finger at me to which I bolted up, still my eyes were half closed as I tried to stay awake.

" Oh it's fine, I'll go home" I waved my hand away as I slowly stood up and walked to the door, in a blur Vlad had blocked it and smiled kindly.

" Not such a good idea to stay home by yourself when theirs a vampire on your heels, you can sleep in my room for the night"

I looked pleading, I would have really rathered if I could sleep at home, to be frank I missed it. And besides what if Mom came home early and panicked over me, surely Regan would tell Mom about Markus being deemed "missing" and she would panic.

Vlad silently kissed my lips and russled my hair, he pulled back and smiled.

I had my answer and my answer was I was staying.

He led me up the stairs and into his bedroom. I looked around and saw his bed in the corner and his bookshelf and took note that is his books were all related to vampires. I chucked silently and watched as Vlad unfolded the bed sheets and gestured for me to enter.

" Alright Hayley, you can sleep in here, Otis and I are going to devise a plan for the night k?"

I nodded as I climbed in and nuzzled on the pillow.

Vlad kissed my forehead and pulled my blankets up, he walked out and shut the door.

I slowly started to go to sleep when I heard a snap outside of a tree and a flash of light that covered my room.


	18. Elysia

Chapter Eighteen: Elysia

" Good job Hayley, now direct your powers towards that tree" Otis instructed as we stood outside and tried to tap into the full installment of my powers. I closed my eyes and concreted, concreted of that damed D'Ablo the one who took lives away without a hesitating breath, sitting crooked in a corner of a comfy chair watching the world turn as lives get taken by his liking and pleasure. I scoweled as I let out a scream and felt the ground shake. I could tell Vlad was smiling, and Otis, well Otis kept his distance. Opening my eyes I found I had wielded a huge blue forcefield which had covered the whole ache of Vlad's backyard.

Otis removed his tophat and slyly smiled.

" Well done Hayley, you certainly are a powerful one you and Vlad both, are equal in strength"

Vlad clicked his eyes to Otis and leaned causally against a tree.

" You honestly think we have a chance? I mean sure ya, we took care of D'Ablo many of times before but he keeps coming back almost like Jason" I grimaced at the thought of that bastard coming back from the dead. I bite my lip hardly that the membrane broke revealing the pool of blood that filtered through it. Both Vlad and Otis looked and I took note that Otis trembled slightly, with my tongue I licked it up and smiled.

" Huh, it does taste a little appealing"

Vlad and Otis rammaged through blood bags and fed. For some reason there was something highly beautious about Vlad eating, seeing his fangs and feeling them as well. ... like a dream out of wonderland.

" Alright, you ready Hayley?" Vlad smirked and cocked an eyebrow. I nodded.

We all drove to Elysia and I was surprised to see that it was in fact, a huge building. I shrugged as I followed Otis and Vlad in and we walked towards an elevator. Otis pressed a glyph and revealed a set of buttons and pressed the top one a bunch of muzac music played through and hummed through my ears.

We stepped out and walked down a hallway and towards the huge branished doors ahead. I passed and thought of the nightmare I had involving Vlad and how much it reminded me of this moment. Instead I held my breath and contuned downwards, keeping pace and time in with their steps.

Otis opened the doors and gasped.

I looked in as well. Everyone Vlad told me about was there, all the Concuil of Elders, every vampire was here. And each staring directly at me, I noted that a girl who looked around my age scoffed and stared at me. I growled low to myself as we all stepped in and found a ring form around us.

" Well, well well welcome Vladmir and Otis it seems you brought a friend with us" D'Ablo walked to me and held out a gloved hand, " Nice to meet your aquantince, we haven't been probably introduced since the first time we met" I pushed it away and scoffed.

" Save it D'Ablo, I don't need the pleasentries"

He clucked his tongue and waltzed back to his chair.

" It appears you have caused us a bit of trouble here in Elysia, seeing as your the only witch now to be existing and you have caused us a lot of problems, Hayley" He extended my name and snapped his fingers as a vampire went in a room and brought out a badly beaten up Vlas.

His eye was bruised and his skin rusted with the color of old blood. He appeared as he had a limp as he stood beside D'Ablo, figures a royal lapdog I thought as I smirked.

" Now my vampire brethen, we call this meeting of Elders to together and to commence a punishment for Hayley Carla for hurting a vampire accountaint"

The teenager took her seat and stared down at me from the podium, many more joined her their face twisted with looks of hatred and malice.

" Hayley Carla you are sentesed to death by this counsil, for the crime of afflicting on Vlas please give us your Alexus Amulet and you shall go in a peaceful death"

I smirked as the other vampires glared down at me.

Vlad and Otis stood behind me and they took smirked under their breaths.

I closed my eyes and concreted. When I reopened my Amulet shone and my eyes heated up.

" D'Ablo" I turned to him as he cocked an eyebrow and stared in bewilderment.

I stepped closer to which the room began to sway in eerie silence.

" You kill my ex, you tried to kill Vlad and now your going to kill me?"

I laughed hardly and stopped myself, my power growing.

" What a fucking coward you are"

Everyone including Vlad and Otis gasped at my choice of words. D'Ablo however seemed amused by what choice of words I had afflicted.

" You can't even kill me yourself? You send other people such as Vlas to take me, and you thought the counsil of Elders would have a good word of judgement too? All you think about is death, death and more death if you love it so much why don't you marry it?"

Silence from the room.

" I'm tired of this cowardliness, lets fight vampire to witch"

At this point, I let out an ear splitting yell and watched as the podium began to break like a chocolate bar as my power hit it's maximum. The other vampires began to panic as I kept myself in between a force field to protect Vlad, Otis and I, and a power of worthy destroyfulness.

D'Ablo with his ever knowing smirk, I growled as loud as I could, I wanted to wipe that smirk off and watched as Hell broke loose all to my strength. With my powers I levated a piece of podium and threw a bunch out of a window, I whispered a solemn sorry to Otis and Vlad who were watching the demise of their race. I turned back to D'Ablo, who now in shock was staring at everyone freeing. I smirked as I jumped up to him and levated in front of this.

" It's over now D'Ablo..." I smiled as I let my Amulet shine as bright as it ever did and my hands begin to create whirlwinds. I lunged them at D'Ablo and watched as he got striked in the middle.

His screams, meddlied in with the power the swelled inside of me. I smiled brightly as I kept them coming and after more and more, I found myself lost inside a monster of my own self. As if realzation struck, I stopped, I stared at the bloodied and bruised D'Ablo and how his breathing became hollow and shattered as if I punctured a lung.

Is this what it felt like for him? Did he feel like those other peoples lives he just threw away with a snap of his twisted fingers? I hoped so, I narrowed my eyebrows as I raised a hand was about to strike when I felt something sharp pierce my neck. I stalled and watched as I spewed a pile of blood onto the ground. My eyes turned around as I saw the teenager withdraw a huge tree branch twisted looking dagger from my neck and I saw as my blood coated the metal.

She scoffed again and grabbed me by the hair.

" Know your place, witch..."

And with that she let me drop to the floor in a bloodied mess. It was over...D'Ablo had to be dead...Vlad was safe...Markus...Markus...I'm sorry...

" Hayley!" Vlad ran over and touched a bloodied hand, I looked up and dispite the irritating tickle and gurgling of blood in my throat I managed a smile and spoke.

" It's...over...Vlad..."

A sudden pain, followed by loss of breath before everything turned dark.

" Hayley?"

" Hayley..."

"HAYLEY!"

...


	19. Explaning

Chapter Nineteen: Explaning

My eyes jolted awake as I coughed up a pint of blood and finally berided that awful tickle. As I touched my face Vlad grabbed me and hugged me close.

" We thought you were dead..." He cried out.

" So did I" I whispered in bemusement. I peered and looked around the place, broken windows, smashed podium pieces littered the floor and as well some vampires bruised and batter laying randomly around. I peered up at D'Ablo's courpse, face agape and full of blood I also noticed that girl was standing there watching him.

She turned to me and pointed with that dagger.

" You Carla girl, do you realise what you have done? You killed our president and now comes the terinary of having to elect a new one"

I growled but kept it hushed as Vlad held me close.

" You don't wanna piss her off, she's Em the oldest vampire in existance"

I studied her carefully and found this bit of information way too hard to believe, she had to be 16 years of age however in her eyes, you could tell she had a lot of wisdom

" I'm sorry, I had too, he was trying to kill me" I replied but watched as Em scoffed again and came closer to me, dagger in hand ready to strike again.

" I need no explanation, witches are not aloud to live with us anymore, according to Elysian law" Em turned to Vlad, " However you are the first witch in all my life to be able to withdraw and reliquinsh power such as that, tell me Miss. Maiden are you Angelica?"

My brain clicked on and I smiled a weak smile and shrugged.

" People tell me I am, so I guess so"

" It appears you came back to life, even after I stabbed your juglar vein and right through your Amulet, speaking of which" She bent down and carrassed the Amulet and a bemused smirk painted her face.

" Hmmm not chips not scratches, as if nothing happened, and your neck the only evidence you were stabbed was the rusted brown color"

Vlad smirked and bravely began to speak.

" So she can't be killed can she?"

Em pointed the dagger straight at my heart, and I breathing picked up. Em slowly let it down and smirked a dark one.

" Never say never"

Em twiddled the dagger in his fingers and stared at it contenly. Vlad kept a hold on me.

" Vladimir, you are the Pravus" Vlad nodded.

" You gave her a part of you which is why she cannot be destroyed so easily" Vlad and I both blushed as we knew what she meant.

Em sighed and ran a hand through her hair in confusion.

" Fine...I'll leave you alone by order of the Counsil of Elders however we need a new president..."

Otis clicked up and grabbed Vlad by the shoulder.

" I nominate Vladimir Tod, his father Tomas Tod was a President in his day and Vlad is wise despite his age" Em looked up and turned towards the vampires who began to pile into the room quietly.

" My vampire brethen, it appears we need a consenstive Otis Otis has nominated Vladimir Tod as to be the next President of Elysia, however we need the vote of everyone"

The room grew silent and for a second I thought Vlad would lose.

" I second that" A familar booming voice rang out. Vikas stepped in causally and not even noticing the room around him, smiled as he stared up at Em.

" Very well anyone else?" Em recoiled as she glanced around the room.

All of a sudden every voice in the room yelled they agreed and the vote was held annoymus.

Every voice cheered Vlad to go up to the podium and thrus he did. Vlad walked up and smiled as he stood beside Em and everyone called out.

" The new President of Elysia...Vladimir Tod"


	20. Epilogue: Vlas

Epilogue : Vlas

He awoke.

On a rusted up bed inside of a broken down, condemed room that looked as if it was abandoned. He stood up and walked outside and found himself in the old part of Elysia. He limped as he walked towards the elevator and pressed the glyph and went up to D'Ablo's office.

Did he finally do it? Did he rid of that acurrsed witch and Pravus? He watched as people stared widely at him and others just seemed to ingore him.

He walked inside and found the office had changed. D'Ablo's chair was no longer crimson red but a leather black. He walked closer and nearly gawked at the oil painting of Vladimir Tod and that Hayley Carla girl, their eyes scanned across the room and seemed to glare down at him.

Taking small treds he finally made it to the desk and searched. A bunch of paper files were orgainized, he found the one he was looking for the folder labeled Presidents. He opened it up and looked as the first President paper read Vladimir Tod. He scanned the next and found D'Ablo's picture and his file with a huge red stamp which read Decessed.

He dropped the file in shock.

There was no way D'Ablo could be dead, he checked the death section and they replied Unknown. He was surtain that Hayley girl had something to do with it, he ripped the file and stared unforgiving at picture of Vlad in a tuxedo and Hayley smiled brightly with a brides dress on, it appeared the two had wedded after all.

He picked up the picture and growled.

" You took something precious from me...I'm going to take something precious of yours..."


End file.
